Tuscan Sun
by Crissy1979
Summary: Bella and her brother Emmett are the principe e principessa of the Italian Mafia in Italy. They were sent to the U.S. to stay with the Cullen family while the mafia was at war with the Russians. How safe are they? Rated M for language, violence & Lemons
1. Prologue

**This is my second attempt of a fanfic. I started "Eternally Yours" and I plan to continue it…I am just not sure which direction I am going to head in. I thought of this story and I just had to get it down. Please review and let me know if I should continue or not. The Italian translation is at the bottom of the page. **

Prologue

Why did I think I could do this? Why does my father want to ruin my life? I really don't know what to do anymore.

I am 16 years old and I had a beautiful life in Tuscany. I had tons of friend's, designer clothes, perfect grades, and my family. I planned to go to college and get my master's in business so I can help my father out.

He has been running a successful investment firm for the last 15 years. My goal is to take over the business since I am going to be inheriting it when my father dies. I can still here him telling me "You are so much smarter than your old man."

I always felt a swell of pride coming off of him in waves when he said that. I have always been a straight A student. I am working towards a scholarship to get into college. Not that I would have to pay for it…my family is extremely wealthy. My dad's firm has been very successful over the years.

The only issue is that most of our wealth did not come from that. That is where my brother Emmett comes in. He is taking over a big part of the family business as well; a part I want nothing to do with.

You see there is two parts to my father's empire, the legitimate investment firm and the Italian mafia.

My father is Charles Swan, the notorious mob boss in Italy. He is a fearful man who won't hesitate to put a bullet in your head; even family.

His brother Phil would be one example; although the dickhead deserved it ten fold. He murdered my mother Renee in cold blood. When my dad found out that Renee was murdered by my Uncle Phil, he not only put a bullet in his head, he dismembered him piece by piece and made him watch as he burned it right in front of him. I didn't stick around for the show as I was only 14 years old, but Emmett made sure to fill me in on the gory details.

This is the side of the business that my brainless brother is taking over which makes my father so proud and me so angry. I don't want Emmett in that life. You would think that since we have seen way too much in our lives to think my brother had a bit of common sense.

Too many times we have seen people being dragged to our estate and taken into the dungeon in our basement, never to be seen again. Charlie and Renee tried to keep us sheltered from seeing those things when we were younger, but they never realized how perceptive we were. It wasn't until one day at the kitchen table when my brother blurted out "So dad, how come when you bring company down to the basement they never come back up? What happens to them?" My father spit out his food right there. I had to admit, it was kind of funny hearing my father stammering to my brother how he is too young to know those kinds of details and to talk to him when he is older.

Back then he didn't want him to be in this life. Once my mother died, however, he stopped caring and gave into Emmett's wishes. The day my brother turned 16, dad started to show him the business. Now he is seventeen and waiting until his 18th birthday so he can be sworn into the "family." Too bad dad's actual family is now suffering because of this life.

Which brings me to today; being stuck on our private plane going to Fork's fucking Washington in the states to stay with one of dad's associates. Apparently they run the family business on the U.S. side and can be trusted.

There were Dr. Carlisle Cullen and his wife Esme and 3 children; Rosalie who is the oldest at 18 and twins Alice and Edward who just turned 17. Apparently Edward is a _Principe di mafia_ just like Emmett. We have been sentenced to stay there until the war in Italy is over.

The Russian Mafia has made an appearance in Tuscany and has killed several of my dad's men. I felt a nauseous twinge in the pit of my stomach when I think of how much danger my father is in. There have been some threats sent in my father's direction in regards to us. We have become a target in my dad's war and now we are in hiding.

I look over to my brother who is looking intently out of the window tense and serious. He really didn't want to come with me. He wanted to stay with dad and fight claiming it was his "right as the prodigal son." My dad refused to listen to him and simply told him he wasn't experienced enough to stay. Emmett only agreed to come once dad told him that he needed to be there to protect me in case we are found. I could tell he was worried about dad, we both were. After losing Renee I don't think I could handle losing another parent.

Once the plane landed in Seattle, we were escorted by our bodyguards, Marcus and Laurent through the airport to find our car that dad rented us. Almost immediately I could tell that I really didn't want to be here. We had just landed and already I was so homesick I could barely breathe. Emmett sensed this and squeezed my shoulder lovingly.

He leaned into me and whispered _"saremo ok."_ I looked at him and scowled. How can he think everything was going to be ok? I turned to him, huffed and whispered _"Il babbo è in pericolo, come sarà ok?"_

His face turned hard and his eyes glared into mine sending shivers into me. I pissed my brother off and he looked scary. "He is going to be fine because I fucking said so! I understand that you don't want to be here anymore than I do but he is doing this for our safety and you will be grateful Isabella!" I winced at the use of my full name. He knows how much I hate it.

He then turned on his heel and walked towards our black Aston Martin Vanquish which even I had to admit was a pretty hot car. I could see the huge smile on Emmett's face when he saw what he was going to be driving. Marcus put our bags in the trunk and Laurent handed Emmett the keys.

Once all four of us were in the car we proceeded to make our drive to Forks. I still didn't understand how someone as powerful as Carlisle Cullen is living in this small hole of a town in Washington.

_**Shouldn't he be where all the action was?**_

When I asked Laurent this he just laughed at me. "It isn't like you want to advertise that you work for the Italian Mafia. He chooses to live here to keep a low profile and to keep his family safe."

_**Well that is more than my father has done for us. **_

We live in the huge mansion right in the heart of Tuscany and everyone knows who we are. It almost seems like my father likes it that way. He loves to be feared and wants everyone to know it. Stupid male testosterone comes by the truckloads out there.

I closed my eyes and tried to erase all the events that are happening in my life out of my mind. I just pray that this new life that has been forced on me will be worth it.

_**saremo ok – **_**"everything is going to be ok"**

_**Il babbo è in pericolo, come sarà ok?**_** – "dad is in danger, how is it going to be ok?"**

**Please review!!**


	2. Chapter 1 The Arrival

**Please review!!**

Chapter 1 – The Arrival

_**I was running as fast as I could; the branches from the trees scratching my skin as I push my way through the dense forest. The cool crisp air was assaulting my lungs as I tried to calm my breathing. I couldn't stop though; the voices were getting louder by the second. They were taunting me, calling out to me in their dark menacing voices. I knew they were going to kill me but I couldn't go down without a fight. I am Isabella Swan, Principessa di mafia; I had to show these men that I won't let them win. Just then I heard a gun shot through the air behind me and then I felt the piercing of my flesh as I feel myself go down. It felt like everything was in slow motion. The pain was unbearable. After what seemed like an eternity I felt someone come up behind me and grab my hair. He grabbed me and pulled me to my feet and held a gun to my head. He looked at me with a vicious smile and spat at me "Bella, wake up!"**_

My eyes shot open and I gasped for breath. I had broken into a cold sweat and I was trembling. It took me a moment to realize my surroundings and I realized I was dreaming. Instantly tears came streaming down my face when I noticed I wasn't in my room at home. Instead I was in the back of a car driving down a winding road in the middle of nowhere.

Emmett was looking at me through the rearview mirror, his brows furrowed as he worried on how I was. "I'm fine Em; I just had a real bad dream…nothing out of the ordinary." He nodded solemnly and continued driving towards the Cullen Estate.

My brother has never been very good with emotions and words. He would pummel any guy that hurt me in any way but when it came to comforting me, well he tends to shy away. The only time I have ever seen Emmett cry was when our mother died and that was only for a brief moment. He shed like 4 tears and then he proceeded to smash and break everything in our house. He was a mess. I never seen someone so filled with rage before, even my father. Emmett has a real bad temper and you really don't want to be in the receiving end of it.

I sighed and looked out the window to take in my surroundings. Everything was so green. It was foggy out and there was a cool mist in the air. Apparently we are living in one of the rainiest places in the continental U.S.

_**Great I am pale enough as it is. I bet I am going to become translucent before I get to go back home… **_

The car started to slow and brought me back from my thoughts. We pulled up to the huge iron gate where they had a security guard placed in a booth which kind of reminded me of Fort Knox.

_**At least I will feel safe…and it is like prison so I shouldn't seem surprised…**_

The man, whose name on his nametag said Embry, quickly ushered us through and we continued onward towards the main house. I looked outside and gasped at what I saw. The house was beautiful, if you would even call it a house. It was 4 stories and had dark grey brick surrounding it. The front door had to stand at least 10 feet tall and was a dark mahogany wood. It looked like a castle. The grounds were spectacular with beautiful flowers and trees everywhere.

Once we pulled up we were greeted by more security. It looks like their names were Seth and Quil and they were huge! I mean I even think I saw Laurent and Marcus cower a bit in their presence. Emmett handed the keys back to Laurent and told them to get our bags out of the car.

Seth and Quil led us to the main entrance of the house and if I thought the outside looked fabulous, nothing compared to what the inside looked like. My mouth hung in shock as I took in my surroundings. The main entrance area was completely encased with marble. It looked like the inside of a cathedral. There were beautiful portraits displayed on the walls and it was decorated with fresh flowers. The grand staircase was phenomenal and reminded me a bit of the Titanic. It was breathtaking. I turned to look at Emmett and he had the same expression on his face. We were definitely going to be in the lap of luxury.

A woman approached us from the top of the stairs. She was beautiful. She had long caramel coloured hair and deep green eyes. Her frame was petite and graceful. She smiled warmly at us and introduced herself. "Welcome to our home. I'm Mrs. Cullen but you can call me Esme. Carlisle sends his regrets that he is not here to greet you himself. He had an emergency at the hospital. Did you have a nice trip?"

She seemed really sweet and warm. She reminded me a bit of my mother at that point when we were kids. "Yes Mrs. Cullen, err I mean Esme it was fine." I stammered while Emmett proceeded to grab our bags from Laurent.

"Come let me show you to your rooms…then once you are settled we will see about getting you some food." She smiled warmly at me and held out her hand. I took it timidly and proceeded to follow her up the stairs to the 2nd floor.

I was seriously considering asking for a map so I don't get lost in this house. There were so many halls and corridors that we went through it seemed like we were walking forever. She paused at one of the rooms and pointed to Emmett "This is your room, the one across from you is our daughter Rosalie's and the room beside that belongs to our foster child Jasper. He just arrived from Texas a couple months ago. He is the same age as you and Rosalie. He is a bit quiet but I am sure he will warm up to everyone soon enough."

Emmett smiled and proceeded to bring his bags into his room. "I am just going to take Isabella up to her room and then we will see you downstairs in the kitchen in let's say an hour?" Emmett said his thanks and closed his door. "Alright now let's go see your room!" Esme said excitedly.

We finally reached the 3rd floor and I was shown to my room. It was beautiful. The walls were a cream color and it had a beautiful soft white carpet. There was a king size bed in the middle of the room with 2 matching dressers and a huge walk in closet. I was really excited about that. It had an attached bathroom with a Jacuzzi tub and separate shower. Then there was a balcony that overlooked the garden. Esme told me the balcony was joined to Alice and Edward's rooms. Apparently I am in the middle. The balcony was huge! There was even a fucking hot tub! I briefly wondered if Emmett had it as good in his room.

_**Maybe then he would lighten up a bit and start to enjoy himself. **_

He used to be the life of the party. After mom died, his spirit died right along with her.

I decided that I needed to take a shower before going downstairs. After a full day of travelling it tends to make you feel a little ripe. The hot water felt great on my stiff muscles and I wanted to stay in there longer but I knew that Emmett would be waiting for me downstairs so I quickly finished. I pulled out a pair of dark skinny jeans and a purple peasant top and pulled my damp hair up into a messy bun. Once I was finished I decided to go and find my way down to the kitchen where I knew everyone would be.

_**I just hope that I will get along with everyone.**_

Once I finally arrived in the kitchen downstairs I was immediately attacked by something that reminded me of the Tasmanian devil. Before I can even compose myself, this little person with dark spiky hair and crisp blue eyes let go of me and started jumping up and down excitedly saying "Hi Isabella, I am so happy you are finally here! We are going to be best of friends!"

I blinked a couple of times shocked at what just transpired but before I could say anything I heard "Shut it Alice or you are going to scare her away…damn pixie."

I looked up and saw the most beautiful blonde haired girl looking at Alice with a huge scowl on her face. She looked quite scary if I had to be honest, but I wasn't intimidated. I could be quite the bitch myself when I want to be. Living in this life made you tough as nails. The blonde looked at me and her expression softened a bit. She walked over to me and held out her hand "I am Rosalie but you can call me Rose. The person behind me that resembles the energizer bunny on crack is my sister Alice. She is like this all the time so you will have to get used to it."

Alice stomps her foot and gives her sister a menacing glare. "Rose shut the fuck up! Isabella you have to excuse my sister Rose, she is a bit of a bitch on wheels."

I started giggling at the two of them and replied "First of all please call me Bella and I am not worried, my brother says I am a bitch too so I think we will get along just fine."

Rose winked at me and proceeded to pour herself some orange juice. Alice just nodded and grabbed my hand and dragged me to the kitchen table. "Mom wanted me to tell you that she went to town to get groceries but she will be back soon." I nodded to her and Alice started drumming her fingers on the table.

_**Doesn't this girl ever stay still? **_

"So Bella, tell me what is it like living in Italy? How come you came to live here? Dad told me that you and your brother were staying here but wouldn't give us any reasoning behind it." She put her elbows on the table and held her chin in her hands and leaned forward at me expectantly. I was taken a back by her question.

_**Does no one know why we were here? What was I supposed to say? **_

I opened and closed my mouth a couple of times trying to come up with something and then decided I would just go with the flow.

As I opened my mouth to speak, my brother saved the day by coming in and yelling _"Il Bella posso parlarle per un secondo?"_ I looked at Alice apologetically and told her I would be right back.

As I left the kitchen, Emmett grabbed my arm and pulled me into their den. I looked at him and huffed "Em, they don't know why we are here. What are we going to tell them and why didn't anyone warn me!"

Emmett looked at me and smiled "Bells we are just going to tell them that we wanted to go abroad and try a semester in America before we graduate. Just to have an experience. They don't need to know anymore than that."

I turned to him and sighed "Ok that is fine…what did you want by the way?"

He looked at me solemnly and said "I just wanted to tell you I talked to dad and told him we were here. He wanted me to tell you he loved you."

I scoffed at him "Yeah well he has a funny way of showing it sometimes."

Emmett glared at me and said "You know dad loves you. Why do you think he wants us here to be safe? He is doing everything he can to sort this mess out so we can come back to him as soon as possible. Stop blaming him for everything Bella, you know his hands are tied."

I sighed, nodded my head and grabbed his hand. "Come on, I want to introduce you the girls." I dragged him into the kitchen where Rose and Alice were and brought him over to them.

"Guys I want you to meet my brother Emmett, Emmett this is Alice and Rose." Emmett nodded to Alice and gave her a warm smile. Once he took a look at Rose he immediately tensed up. He looked star struck and I could have sworn I saw a bit of drool. Rose looked like she just saw ghost.

_**Well this is unusual…why are they reacting like this? **_

I turned to my brother and Rose and asked "Do you guys know each other?"

Emmett turned to me and blinked a couple of times. Then a few seconds later he came back down to reality. He cleared his throat and explained. "I saw her one day at the Piazza del Campoin Siena."

Rose shakes her head suddenly and glares at him "Yeah I was there on a school trip and he wasn't watching where he was going. He knocked me over like the big oaf he is and then proceeded to apologize profusely to me. We started talking and he learned I was from the U.S. He then asked me if he could give me a more personal tour later on that day when all the students had some free time to explore. I agreed and later he picks me up and we spent the rest of the day together. Later on that evening we went to this place for drinks called Enoteca italiana and got really drunk off the wine. Then one thing leads to another and we spent the night together…no sorry a more accurate description would be that we fucked and then he left while I was sleeping…that was the last I saw of him."

I stood there with my jaw dropped to the floor. After the shock of what Emmett had done wore off I was mad…Emmett knew better than to do that to women! Our mother taught him to be respectful towards them. It seemed so out of character for him and to say I was disappointed would be a fucking understatement. I glared at him and he cowered a bit under my intense stare. He knows to be afraid when I am pissed off.

I brought up my hand and smacked him upside the head and yelled _"Lei la sudiciona! La potrebbe come fa che a lei! Sono deluso così in lei! Quando questo è successo?"_

He looked at me sheepishly and responded timidly, "last year right before school ended." I turned to Rose and said "I apologize for my brother; he seems to be a bit of a slut to my surprise considering he was raised better than that! Emmett I think you owe this girl an explanation. I can't for the life of me understand why men do that kind of shit."

Alice sighed and turned to me "I understand how you feel, Rose and I have a bit of a problem with our slutty brother Edward, but you will meet him soon enough."

Rose just kept staring at Emmett and I could almost see tears forming in her eyes. "I'm going out I will talk to you all later." She then turned and practically sprinted out of the kitchen. "Rose wait…." Alice yelled as she ran out of the kitchen after her.

Emmett looked at me and said "Look Bells there is more to the story than what Rose said. Yes I did leave that night but there was a damn good reason why I did. I can't explain it to you right now because I owe her an explanation first but I do want to say that I don't just sleep around with anyone. It came across really bad but I will make it right." And with that he left the kitchen leaving me all by myself.

I sighed and grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge. I briefly wondered if I wanted to eat but decided against it. My stomach was in knots enough as it is and I didn't want to throw up. I really needed to clear my head. After a brief moment I figured I would take this time to explore the grounds a little bit.

As I turned around to leave the kitchen my foot slipped on the linoleum floor and I started to fall. As I braced myself to land on my ass I felt two arms wrap around my waist. As I turned to see the person that helped me from falling I looked into the most beautiful green eyes staring at me intensely. I was speechless. It felt like everything around me disappeared and all that was left were those beautiful pools of emeralds. I was getting lost in them, like they were hypnotizing me with their beauty.

I shook my head out of my stupor and took the time to really appreciate the god in front of me. He had coppery brownish red hair that stood out all over and made me want to run my hands through it. He had pale skin and had a medium build with nice strong muscles on his arm that were currently flexed as he was holding me up. He had an angular jaw and the most beautiful crooked smile. Nothing in life felt more perfect in that moment…that is until he spoke.

"Well well well falling for me already are we? Sorry babe, I can't do anything about that because I have someone with me right now. Maybe we can arrange something for later?"

He then let go of me and I turned to see some plastic blonde in the doorway with a fierce look on her face while she was looking at me. She had long strawberry blonde hair and was very skinny. She was wearing a tight ass skirt that was so high up her legs if she bent over she would show off all her assets and this ridiculously short shirt that showed her stomach. Saying she looked like a slut would be the understatement of the fucking year!

I was so shocked by his arrogance and her glares that I did what I normally do when I am put on the spot... I get mad. I squared my shoulders, turned to him with a glare and spat through clenched teeth "Well _babe_, as much as I would like to take you up on your offer, I don't go for guys that touch girls that have had more turns then a door knob. What is the hourly rate out here for these types of _puttane_ anyways?"

He looked at me with an amused expression on his face. The blonde bimbo didn't look very amused. "Who the hell are you anyways and what are you doing at Edward's house?" I cocked my head to the side and gave her a devilish smirk.

_**Someone is jealous… **_

"Look Blondie, I don't have to explain myself to you. Now why don't you shut the fuck up and quit looking at me like that before I get really mad and bust up that clown face of yours. I have had a bad day and you really don't want to be on the receiving end of it. Now I am going to be taking a walk on the grounds for a bit. _Vederla dopo la sudiciona_" And with that I quickly turned my heel and walked out of the kitchen and out the backdoor onto the grounds.

_**What the hell was Edward's deal anyways?**_

The Cullen grounds were immense. I really didn't know how far their property went but I was sure that if I was going to find out it would probably take more than a day. I followed a path that lead into the forest and I found it really relaxing. It was just so peaceful and beautiful that it made me forget all of my problems. I decided to stop near the creek and sat on a rock just trying to clear my head.

I really didn't know how long I would last out here. I mean the Cullen's seemed nice but it just wasn't the same as being at home.

_**I really hope dad will pull through and bring us home safe…**_

I was really starting to worry about him. He has lost so much weight since this whole bullshit war started that he was almost malnourished.

He was more on edge with me and Emmett as well. He was constantly snapping at us and sometimes he seemed like he was void of all emotion. I still remembered when he told me that I was staying in the U.S.

"_**Isabella it is not safe here for you and your brother anymore. I am forced to send you away until further notice. You will be staying with the Cullen family and they will take good care of you. Don't worry about school, you have been enrolled out there and will start next week. You have until tomorrow night to gather your belongings. Just take necessities for right now…I will ship your stuff out to you once you have arrived safely."**_

It seemed like I was a client and not his daughter when he spoke. He then waved his hand in front of me, ultimately dismissing me. I immediately started crying and yelling at him for doing this to us and he sent Felix to restrain me and send me back to my room. I couldn't believe him! It was like he was sending me away just so I would be out of his hair. Later Emmett came into my room and told me that everything was going to be ok and that he would protect me. I could tell by the look in his eyes that he was hiding something. I still don't know what that is but I intend to find out. My brother has way too many secrets for someone who is 17 years old.

I was so deep into my thoughts that I didn't notice someone behind me. All of a sudden they cleared their throat and I jumped startled and proceeded to fall off the rock. Once again I braced myself to hit the ground but instead I was held by two familiar arms around me. I immediately tensed and righted myself out of his arms.

_**What was he doing here…wasn't he with that girl? **_

I turned to him and spat "Had your fill already I see? Well I am sorry to disappoint you but I don't go for _sudicione maschie_ so you came all the way out here for nothing."

His eyes narrowed at me and his fists started clenching. "Look I came out here to apologize to you for what happened earlier. I figured I would try and make things right by coming and introducing myself properly but clearly I was mistaken that you were mature enough to let me. What I said earlier was a fucking joke but you took it way too seriously."

I looked at him incredulously "First of all how the fuck was I supposed to know you were joking when I have no fucking clue who you are. Secondly, who the fuck are you to tell me that I am not mature? You have no clue who I am or where I come from."

He sighed and turned to me "Look obviously we started on the wrong foot. Let's start over. Hi I'm Edward. I am a complete ass that continuously has a foot in my mouth." He smile and brought out his hand and I stared at it for a moment trying to decide if I even wanted to take it.

_**I don't know where those hands have been**_**.**

The thought made me cringe internally. I decided though that I would be a hypocrite if I just continued with my temper tantrum so I took his had gently and introduced myself.

"I'm Isabella Swan but you can call me Bella. I'm here with my brother Emmett from Italy and we will be attending school out here for a semester or two. We wanted to experience going to school abroad before we go to college."

Edward looked at me and gave me a heartbreaking smile. "Well Bella it is nice to meet you although that introduction seemed a bit rehearsed."

"It seems rehearsed only because I have had to repeat myself over and over and probably will continue to do so _Edward_." I said sarcastically and he snorted.

We just stood there and stared at each other awkwardly. I was about to say that I was going back to the house when his cell rang.

Edward answered "Cullen" He listened for a moment and then he said "ok dad we will be right there…ya ok bye."

He looked at me and sighed "Dad wants us back at the main house to have a meeting with me, you and Emmett."

I nodded and we made our way awkwardly back to the main house. I couldn't help but feel a bit nervous.

_**Why was Edward a part of this meeting?**_

**

* * *

**

_**Il Bella posso parlarle per un secondo?**_** – **"Bella can I talk to you for a second?"

_**Lei la sudiciona! La potrebbe come fa che a lei! **__**Sono deluso così in lei! Quando questo è successo?**_** - **"You slut! How could you do that to her! I am so disappointed in you! When did this happen?"

_**puttane**_** - **"whores"

_**Vederla dopo la sudiciona**_** - **"see you later slut"

_**sudicione maschie**_** - **"male slut"


	3. Chapter 2 The Meeting

**Thank you for reviewing. This next chapter is from EPOV.**

EPOV

Chapter 2 – The Meeting

_**What the fuck was going on here?**_

I mean seriously this secrecy bullshit is really starting to piss me off. I mean my father keeps nothing from me. Fuck I am supposed to take his fucking place one day and here he is being all tight lipped and distant. Then just when I thought I would figure it out from Bella, I had to hear her sorry excuse for why she is here. That girl may be feisty but she lies like shit.

I still remember the day we heard that they were coming to stay with us.

My father was in his office with 2 men in suits which is a pretty normal occurrence. What wasn't fucking normal was the fact that he came out of his office pale as a fucking ghost and tension was coming off of him in huge waves.

My dad was never like that. Most people mistook him as passive and calm. He likes it that way. He has a way of charming the pants off of people and he in turn gains their trust almost immediately. Then when you least expect it, he strikes just like a viper. I have seen my dad in action many times in my life and I have learned that you do not underestimate Carlisle Cullen.

So this is why I was so concerned of his actions that day. I didn't recognize the men he was with either. They were very composed and had a very professional demeanor. They were speaking in hushed tones and from what I could make out they were talking in Italian. I can speak Italian pretty good, however I couldn't make out what they were saying. You could tell they weren't from around here.

I watched through the den as my dad escorted the men to the door in our lobby. Once they left I pounced on him.

"Dad what the fuck is going on? Who were those men and why were they here? You look like you have seen a fucking ghost!"

My dad was clearly not in the mood for my questions at that moment as he turned and looked at me with his icily blue eyes. His mood shifted to a scary calm and he spoke to me very slowly "Edward not everything I do is your fucking business. I do not have the patience to listen to you right now, never mind explain my actions. I don't owe you an explanation and frankly your attitude is appalling. You need to learn to show some respect and right now I have half a mind to show you what happens when you don't."

I had to admit, that thought scared the shit out of me. My dad has never hurt me before, but that doesn't mean that he wouldn't. He told me when he started mentoring me that he will punish me accordingly when I fuck up. I know he loves me but he has to show me tough love if I want any hope in hell of surviving in this life.

He then turned on his heel and started up the stairs to his office. Without looking at me he said "I have to make a phone call in my office. Make sure no one fucking disturbs me."

Later on that evening he called a family meeting. We haven't had a family meeting since I was 12 and he told us that my grandmother Cullen died. I sat on the couch nervously in the den with my 2 sisters and my best friend Jasper waiting for mom and dad to come in. When my mom came in she had a solemn look on her face and it looked like she was crying. It hurt me to see her like that. I was always a momma's boy when it came down to it. She is the only woman that will ever own my heart.

My dad sat down and all of us looked at him expectantly. He sighed and started to explain. "We are going to have a couple of visitors for a little while. Right now we aren't sure if it is going to be permanent, however we do know that they will be staying with us for the a few months at least. They are from Italy; the boy, Emmett is 17 and the girl, Isabella is 16. They will be joining you guys at Fork's high for at least the first semester. I expect you to welcome them with open arms and help them out in terms of adjusting to life out here as this is their first time here in the U.S. From what I understand they speak fluent English so you should have no problems communicating with each other.

Edward and Alice, Bella is going to be staying in the room that is between both of yours. Now Edward I know that is your music room, but we will have to move that to the spare room on the fourth floor for the time being. Alice maybe you could be in charge of painting the room and putting in some bedroom furniture before they arrive?" Alice nodded excitedly while bouncing up and down as usual.

"Rose and Jasper, Emmett will be staying in the guest room by your bedrooms. Rose maybe you could ensure that his room is ready as well." Rose nodded while picking at her nails, appearing bored.

"I can't give you any reason as to why they are here at this moment, but just know that they come from an important family and they will be treated with the utmost respect." I noticed that he looked at me pointedly when he made that comment.

I was pissed. I just got that music room up to my standards and now they were taking it away from me! I know I am a little old to throw a temper tantrum like a 2 year old but Edward Cullen doesn't share very well. I think I had a permanent scowl on my face after he mentioned that my music room is being moved. I quickly nodded to my father and stormed off to my room, slamming the door in the process.

This now brings me back to the present where I am sitting on one of my dad's chairs, anxiously waiting for my father to arrive. I took a look at Bella who was sitting on my dad's love seat by the fireplace staring into the fire and nervously playing with her fingers and biting her lip which honestly had me so turned on it was making me want to go over there and bite her lip for her.

_**As well as other parts of her body…**_

_**Shut up!!**_

I don't understand my reactions to this girl. When I first laid my eyes on her I was completely taken off guard. I had just gotten back from picking up Tanya so I could release some pent up frustration from this week. Tanya was always good for that. When we entered the house I wanted to go and grab something to drink before we headed up to my bedroom. Once I got in there I saw her slip and about to fall. My instincts kicked in and I rushed to her and caught her before she hit the ground. When she turned to look at me while I held her there it felt like I was kicked in the stomach. The girl was beautiful. She had the most luscious brown hair and the most piercing deep chocolate brown eyes that hypnotized me. She had a heart shaped face and the most curvy petite body that felt way too right in my arms. I think I forgot how to breathe.

I must have looked like a complete idiot just gaping at her like that and frankly, I was way too shocked on how this girl just affected me with one look. I was rendered speechless and it pissed me off. No girl has ever done that. I mean who are we kidding; I was hot, Italian and considered the bad boy of Forks High. All the girls wanted me and all the guys wanted to be me. I could have any girl I wanted without batting an eyelash.

_**So why am I letting her affect me like this?**_

I did the only thing I knew how to do, be a condescending ass and teasingly propositioned her.

I wasn't expecting the kind of reaction I got. Her fierceness in her words quite shocked me. No one usually said things like that to me out of fear. People subconsciously knew to stay the fuck out of my way. She was very fucking confident and her whole persona demanded respect. I had to smirk at her because you could tell she doesn't let people push her around.

Tanya stupidly opened her fucking mouth and demanded to know who she was and why she was here. That just fueled Bella's anger and frankly it pissed me off too. It is none of Tanya's fucking business why she was in my goddamn house. But before I could speak, Bella laced into her basically telling her what I wanted to, and adding to punch the shit out of her. I had to stifle my laugh at the look on Tanya's face when she threatened her and called her a slut in Italian. What didn't help was the fact that the mental images of Bella fighting any woman made me hard as titanium steel.

Once Bella stormed out of the house, Tanya looks at me and yells "Are you going to let her talk to me like that?" I scoffed at her "You brought that shit on yourself, don't go around acting like you have the right to know anything that happens in this house. I mean you aren't even my girlfriend for fuck's sake! I think you should go; I am no longer in the mood for your shit. I will get Seth to drive you home."

She immediately backpedaled "Eddie, didn't you want to go upstairs and fool around for a bit? I know you want me baby and you know I can make you feel good." She proceeded to rub herself shamelessly on my cock through my jeans trying to persuade me.

Normally my reaction to that would be to bend her over and fuck the shit out of her, however, not only did she piss me off with the whole Bella situation, she called me Eddie and I fucking hated that shit. I grabbed her shoulders and pulled her away from me.

"Sorry Tanya you lost your chance, quit fucking embarrassing yourself." She huffed and crossed her arms and pretended to be annoyed while I called Seth over and told him to take her home.

Once I was finally rid of her I started to feel bad for how I treated Bella. I mean dad did mention that she was from an important family and it wasn't fucking rocket science that her family was most likely associated with the mafia in some way. I just didn't know how much and why she was here. I intended to find out.

I went looking for her so I could apologize and maybe see what kind of information I could get out of her. I found her at the creek sitting on a rock. She seemed very deep in thought. Her eyebrows were furrowed and she had a very worried look on her face. Instantly I wanted to put my arms around her and comfort her in anyway that I could.

_**What the fuck is that about?**_

I shook my head to get myself out of my stupor and try and get a grip on myself. I decided that maybe standing here staring at her was probably a little too stalkerish, so I cleared my throat to let her know I was there. Of course she got startled again and I had to fucking catch her before she fell off the rock.

When she once again realized that it was me that helped her again, she went off on her little rant, and then called me a male slut. I mean she hadn't even given me a chance to say anything! I guess I can understand why she was so standoffish considering what I had said to her earlier. It still irritated me though that she thought she could talk to me like that.

I clenched my fists and explained to her why I was there. Once she tore me a new asshole I decided to try and start over. After I heard her lame excuse as to why her and her brother were here, I took a moment to think on what I could say to get some actual useful information from her. Just as I was about to speak, dad calls and tells us to meet him in his office.

I was once again brought back from my thoughts with Bella fidgeting in front of me. As I was about to ask her what was wrong this gigantic body builder came barreling into the door. He was huge! He had short curly brown hair and big brown eyes just like Bella's. I immediately knew this was her brother. He turned to me and looked me up and down, sizing me up.

_**What the fuck??**_

He came up to me and held out his hand. "I'm Emmett Swan; I assume that you are Edward."

I looked at him, nodded my head and shook his hand. "Yeah I'm Edward. You think you could enlighten me on why we are up here? My dad didn't tell me anything."

He turned and looked at Bella. "I am sure you will find out soon enough"

Just as I was about to argue my dad finally walks in the door and immediately comes over to us.

"Emmett! Isabella! I am so sorry I wasn't here earlier to greet you. Welcome to Forks! Have you guys settled in? Have you met everyone yet?"

Emmett chimed in "Well everyone except for your foster child… Jasper is it?"

Carlisle nods and gives Bella a warm smile "Why don't you guys all have a seat and I will let you guys know why you are all here."

_**Finally!**_

My dad is being very fucking nice to these people. It is kind of nerving. Either they are very important, or they are very fucked.

"So Emmett and Isabella, I have enrolled you in Forks High. You will start on Monday. That will give you this weekend to prepare for anything you need. Emmett you are in most of Rosalie's classes and she will help you to adjust."

Bella snorted and Emmett whipped his head around and glared at her.

_**That was weird…. **_

"Isabella you are in all of Edward's classes except for gym. Now Edward, I expect you to help her with her classes and adjust to school life.

Now, as no one knows why you are here, we would like to keep it under wraps as much as possible. Isabella; Emmett and Edward are going to be your guardians while you are at school. Edward you are going to take over a bit more then Emmett considering you are in most of her classes. I will explain to you why a little bit later."

Bella looked up at me and Emmett and scowled "Mr. Cullen, with all do respect, why exactly do I need a guardian in school? I mean it isn't like anyone is going to hurt me while I am in my classes and there are too many people around for me to be in any immediate danger. It isn't like I am a defenseless girl or anything. I can definitely hold my own if I need to protect myself. I am not weak!"

Carlisle looked up at her a bit shocked. She really isn't like most girls I know. They would jump at the chance to play the damsel in distress to get as much attention as they could.

"Isabella..."

"Please call me Bella"

My dad smiled, "Alright Bella, as I can appreciate your concern, I am under strict orders of your father to do everything in my power to assure your safety. I am afraid you are just going to have to deal with the fact that either Edward or Emmett are going to be at your side while you are at school.

Bella rolled her eyes and sighed dramatically. My dad ignored her.

"As for outside of school, Emmett your father told me that you are to ensure that Bella is safe at all times. She is to be escorted either by yourself, Edward or either Seth or Quil. Marcus and Laurent have been sent back to help your father. If Alice or Rosalie question why there is always a bodyguard around Bella, just explain that you guys come from an important family and that your father insists on it. They don't need any further explanation. If you have any questions I will be here to help you while you are staying here."

About half an hour later, after my dad and Emmett had a lengthy discussion on how different things were here compared to Italy, my dad finally dismisses them.

"I am going to talk to Edward right now to discuss a few things, why don't you and Bella go downstairs? Esme is likely almost done with dinner and you can get acquainted with the family."

Bella sighed and stood up with her brother and exited the room. I turned to my father, raised my eyebrows expectantly and waited for him to continue.

"Edward I can't tell you everything. What I can tell you is this. Emmett and Bella are the children of Charles Swan from Italy."

My jaw dropped and I gasped when I heard this. Why I didn't see that was beyond me. They both told me their last names and yet, I couldn't piece it together. They are like Italian fucking royalty. No wonder dad was kissing their asses. Charles Swan is someone you don't fuck with and my dad was nothing compared to him.

"You need to ensure Bella's safety at all times. There is a lot of shit going on right now in Tuscany and unfortunately Bella's life is in the most danger. Emmett hasn't told her that though. She is under the impression that it is both her and Emmett. The truth is that an attempt on her life has been made twice and she doesn't even know it."

"But why Bella? I don't understand…what did she do to warrant this? And why isn't Emmett being threatened?"

"Son I can't go into details but I really need you to just trust me on this. It would be a good idea for you and Emmett to get together and discuss how you want to handle Bella. I think you and Emmett will notice you have a lot in common. You should attempt to have a good relationship with him…he will be your future boss."

I nodded at him and sighed. He was right…Emmett and I are cut from the same cloth. We are both the heirs to the most fucked up life and he will be at the top of it all. That made me think of Bella. She is a fucking mafia princess. Rosalie is one I guess in a way but not really. Her father isn't the fucking godfather…Bella's is. That fact alone made me feel guilty. I didn't exactly treat her in the most respectful way. But she pushes my buttons and it bother's the shit out of me.

_**And now I get to spend all my time with her…**_

I decided to let it go for now and just try and get to know her.

_**And find out why the hell someone wants to take Bella's life…**_

My dad and I came to sit down at the dining room and everyone was sitting there eating quietly. I quickly sat down by Jasper and proceeded eating, not really in the mood to talk to anyone. Jasper looks at me and furrows his eyebrows, assessing my emotions. He is very fucking good at that which nerves me. I can't get anything past him.

I took a look at Bella from across the table and noticed she was just pushing her food around on her plate. She looked very deep in thought. I still couldn't get over how beautiful she was. She had let her hair down from her bun she had on earlier and it was so long and wavy. She was hypnotizing me and she didn't even know it. Just then I hear Jasper clear his throat and again look at me with raised eyebrows. I quickly averted my eyes and finished my dinner without looking up.

Once I was done, I went upstairs to my new music room. I guess it was a bit better then I thought, considering there was a bar right inside the room. I quickly found the whiskey and poured myself a shot. I took the bottle and my shot glass and went over to my piano. It was really soothing to me to play and it helps to clear my head.

As I started to play Jasper comes into the room and flops himself on the chair beside me. He looks at me and starts laughing. Immediately I stop playing and glare at him

"What the fuck is so funny?"

He looks up at me with a very amused expression and says between laughs, "You…are so fucked."

I looked at him confused as hell, "What the fuck do you mean?"

"I mean Bella dude. When I first saw you at dinner, I was wondering what had you acting like an emo bitch…I couldn't put my finger on it. Then I saw you looking at her man and right there I knew that she had you by the balls."

I immediately poured myself another shot, downed it and glared at him, "Jasper you don't know what the fuck you are talking about! I just found out right before dinner that I am her new fucking babysitter. I am going to have this chick attached to my fucking hip and I can't do anything about it so fuck you!"

Jasper pours himself a shot and scoffs at me, "Yeah ok whatever man, and deny it all you want but you will see in time that I am right. Anyways why the fuck do you have to be her babysitter?"

"I can't really say much but what I can say is that she comes from a very important family and if I don't look out for her, Carlisle will have my balls in a sling."

"I think Bella already has done that but ok."

I scoffed and punched Jasper in the arm and then decided to get out of my depressed state. We went to the games room and decided to play Gears of War on X-box 360 while drinking whiskey shots for the rest of the night.

Once I was officially buzzed enough to pass out, I decided to go to my room and get ready for bed. It was pretty late and I had to get up early for football practice. I fucking hated having practice on a Saturday. Before stripping down for bed I figured I would go on the balcony to have a quick smoke. Before I opened the door I looked and saw Bella getting out of the hot tub.

_**HOLY….FUCK**_

She was wearing this blue halter bikini top that gave her the most luscious cleavage. She had the creamiest looking skin that glowed under the moonlight. Her hair was back in that fucking sexy messy bun of hers and I noticed a tattoo on her lower back. Her bottoms were just tied on the sides by these strings. One light tug and they would fall to her feet. I had to adjust myself as it was all of a sudden very uncomfortable in my jeans. As she stepped out she then bent over to get her towel to dry off. I suppressed a moan as I ogled her tight round ass.

_**I need a cold shower STAT**_

I abandoned the idea of a smoke and practically sprinted to my bathroom. I dropped my pants and threw off my shirt and started the shower. I couldn't get the images out of my head though…it was driving me to insanity.

I quickly grabbed my cock and started stroking it up and down. I put my palm over the head and gathered my pre-cum so I could be properly lubricated. Thoughts of Bella flooded my head as I started fantasizing being in the hot tub with her….having her straddle me as I ground into her…kissing her lips while undoing her bra….running my hand all over her breasts…taking her nipple and biting down on it. Her moaning my name as I pleasured her…

"Ungh Fuck!"

My orgasm was pretty fucking intense. My fantasy was just getting started and already I blew my load. Usually it takes a lot more than that to get me off. This was insane. I couldn't keep going on like this.

_**Maybe I should have fucked Tanya…I think I am deprived…**_

I quickly cleaned myself up and finished my shower. As I crawled into my bed I kept thinking that must be what it was…I just needed to get laid and Bella was the only female in my house that I wasn't related to. That must be it. Plus my dad would kill me if I fucked Bella. If she didn't I'm positive Emmett or her father would. I had to keep my distance.

I just had to.


	4. Chapter 3 Herbal Remedies

**I am so sorry it has taken me so long to update. With the holidays here and catching up on my work, I couldn't seem to find any time. But I am back!**

**I am really happy that you are all enjoying the story so far. Note that all will be revealed with Emmett's situation and why his life is not being threatened. I will drop hints here and there but you will have to keep reading to find out! Also what can anyone tell me about a beta? Should I look into getting one?**

**Just a warning to all that this chapter involves drugs. Nothing hardcore, just herbal ;) If you have a problem with this then I suggest not reading any further. **

BPOV

Chapter 3 – Herbal Remedies

I kept tossing and turning in my bed, trying desperately to fall asleep. My nightmare tonight felt so real I almost went barging into Emmett's room just so I didn't have to be alone. I was biting my lip so hard I was tasting blood. I looked over to the alarm clock and groaned when I saw it was 5 am. There was no way I was getting back to sleep. I felt so gross and sticky from sweating in my bed that I decided to get up and have a shower. I turned the water on to the hottest that I could get it without scalding myself and the minute my muscles hit the water, they instantly began to relax. I sighed in relief as I washed all the sweat from my body with my strawberry body wash.

When I got out of the shower I noticed it was still only 5:30 am. Instantly I was stressed again. I was beginning to think that I will never have a good night's sleep.

_**I really need to relax…**_

I went to my dresser and pulled out a little box from my sock drawer to retrieve my herbal remedy. I was so happy that Em was able to get it through customs.

_**Sometimes it does pay to be in a mafia family… **_

I opened it and pulled the zip lock bag from inside. I opened the bag and took a big whiff of my green heaven, allowing the fragrance assault my senses. I hated taking pills and weed seemed like the only thing that would relax me.

I took out a bud from my bag and proceeded to cut it up and roll it into a joint. I had gotten pretty good at it in the last year that I have been smoking. I could literally spin a joint in less than a minute and it was absolutely perfect. Em kinda sucks at it though; when he rolls a joint it looks pregnant.

Once my joint was rolled, I quickly put on a black pair of yoga pants and grey hoodie and headed to the balcony. It was pretty damn cold here in the mornings since it is almost fall and there is hardly ever sunshine. I lit the joint and took a long drag and held the hoot in as long as I could. When blew it out I sighed in content.

All of a sudden I heard a door slide open. I turned around and saw Edward coming out onto the balcony. Quickly I put my joint behind my back, wondering how I was going to discreetly get rid of it. I wasn't sure how his family viewed drugs and I wasn't about to flaunt it in front of him.

He looks at me and smirks. "Aren't you going to share? I have our first football practice this morning and being high while I am there will make it much more worth going." I laughed and handed him the joint.

"Why are you up so early?"

"I couldn't sleep. My body is still in Italy's time zone I guess."

"Yeah that makes sense. So what are your plans going to be today?"

"I am not sure. Alice wants to take me to Port Angeles to go shopping but I am thinking I may just want to stay here and chill."

He shakes his head and starts laughing at me.

_**What the fuck is so funny…**_

"Why the fuck are you laughing?" I may have said it a bit harsh, but I was still a bit sore from our exchange yesterday.

"My sister isn't going to let you just stay here and chill. If she mentioned shopping yesterday, that means she is probably going to be knocking on your door very shortly. You don't get out of shopping with Alice. You will learn that it is just best not to fight her on it because you will never win."

I sighed dramatically "Well then I guess I need to roll another joint so I can get through the day. Or maybe I should invite her to help me smoke it…maybe that will relax her a bit. She seems to be a bit high strung."

He started laughing at me again.

_**It must be the weed. **_

"She is actually worse if she gets high. Then she becomes paranoid and starts talking about her bullshit conspiracy theories and you can't get her to shut up."

I started laughing right along with him and as we finished the joint, he pulled out a smoke and offered me one. I took it and we both sat there talking about the shithole town of Forks.

He told me all about the town and the people. Apparently Emmett and I are going to be the centre of attention for the next long while. According to Edward nothing happens in Forks.

He told me about the scandals that go through the town as well. Apparently the most recent was that some girl Jessica Stanley was caught making out with her best friend Lauren in her bedroom by Lauren's brother Alex. He apparently told everyone he knew and now they are both thought at as being lesbians. They claim that they were drunk and didn't know what they were doing.

Another one is that apparently Mrs. Crowley who owns the Fork's Diner was cheating on her husband with the Chief of Police Billy Black. They are both denying it of course but Mrs. Stanley saw them leaving the Big Bear Lodge last Sunday night. People claim that she may be trying to take the attention away from people talking of her daughter's lesbian ways.

It really put a big smile on my face while learning all of the small town gossip from Edward. Even though I have no clue who the fuck these people were, the way Edward told the story made the shit way too funny. When I asked him where he gets all of this information he just simply said "People talk about this shit everywhere. I heard all the latest gossip while I was at the grocery store picking up smokes. These women are just ruthless. It is appalling and hilarious all at the same time."

I laughed and butted the smoke he gave me. I couldn't believe I just got through 45 minutes of talking with Edward and we didn't fight once. Maybe I was wrong about him. Maybe we could be friends.

"Well I have to go to practice now. Have fun shopping with Alice. If you think of me while you are there, remember that my favorite store is Victoria's Secret. Get anything dark blue with lace. I love that shit."

I rolled my eyes.

_**Nope I was right, he is a pig. That is ok though, I knew how to handle this. **_

"Sure Edward, I can go to Victoria's Secret for you. Just tell me your size and I will pick out something extremely sexy for you to wear."

He smiled the sexiest crooked smile and I felt my girlie parts become a pile of mush. He didn't say anything, just laughed and walked back into his room. I decided to get ready to go downstairs and get something to eat for breakfast.

Edward was right about his sister, there is no use fighting her. After I finished breakfast she pounced on me and insisted I go with her and Rose shopping. I protested, not really wanting to go anywhere, but she refused to let me be lazy. She looked at me weird when I told her that we had to take either Seth or Quil with us but when I explained that it was under my father's orders she dropped it.

I wanted to talk to Rose about Emmett. I really hoped that what happened between them won't affect our relationship at all. I noticed that she is a lot like me and I can see a real friendship building there. She assured me that we are friends no matter what, but that my brother can still go to hell.

_**Well there is my answer to whether he has talked to her yet or not.**_

Alice made me try on tons and tons of new outfits. I tried explaining to her that my stuff is still being shipped from Italy and I have lots of clothes to wear, but she scoffed at me and said that you can never have too much clothes.

Don't get me wrong, I love clothes. I have hundreds of outfits to choose from as it is. But I have to be in the right frame of mind to go shopping like this. My mind was all over the place and it seemed like I couldn't focus on anything.

"What do you think about this one?" I turned to look at Rose wearing a red halter top that gave her the most amazing cleavage. She was also in this black jean skirt that hugged her in all the right places. She looked gorgeous.

"It is perfect Rose. You will get your revenge on my brother with that outfit for sure."

Her eyes went wide and then narrowed at me. "What makes you think I am getting this outfit for Emmett?"

"Rose, I am not stupid. I believe you are completely within your rights to get back at him after what he did. Now he did tell me that there is more to the story that he hasn't shared with anyone yet; however, I can't see how that gives him any excuse. He deserves to be taught a lesson. If you need my help, just let me know."

She ran over and hugged me. "Thanks Bella, I could use all the help I can get."

"Just wear that outfit next time you see him and he will have blue balls for a month."

After what seemed like forever, we finally made it to the last store, Victoria's Secret, before going home. I am wearing a huge smirk on my face as I am standing here in the lingerie aisle thinking about my morning with Edward. I decided to play a little joke on him and get him something.

I sifted through the racks until I found a cute lacy dark blue thong.

_**Perfect.**_

* * *

Once we got home I went upstairs to my room to bring up my bags. Once I got near my door I could hear a girl moaning in Edward's room. I immediately tensed and felt my heart drop to my stomach.

_**What the hell was going on with me?**_

It didn't seem rational for me to feel this way. I mean I don't even really like Edward. I tolerate him and his piggish ways for the most part, but why the fuck do I care who the hell he has in his room.

_**Probably that blonde slut is in there with him.**_

_**Bella stop it!!**_

I quickly ran into my room and dropped my bags, wanting to get the hell out of there as soon as I could. I ran down to Emmett's room and knocked on his door.

When he opened it, immediately he asked me _"Che cosa è errato?"_

"Nothing Em, I just wanted to spend time with my big brother. I haven't seen you all day!"

He didn't buy it for a second but he saw the desperate look in my eyes pleading with him to not press further so he let it go for now.

_**Thank God...**_

"So have you heard from Dad today?"

He shrugged his shoulders "Very briefly. He had a couple of meetings so he couldn't talk. He sent the rest of our shit today so we should hopefully see it in a couple of days."

I nodded at him and we decided to watch a DVD and hang out. We decided on watching my all time favorite movie The Shining. Em and I love our scary movies.

After the movie was finished we decided to join the group downstairs. Esme was in the kitchen making supper, Alice and Rose were on Alice's laptop, Jasper was watching TV with Carlisle and Edward was nowhere to be seen. This made me feel relieved.

"Hey Bella, we are going to a party tonight. The last one before school starts on Monday. Did you want to come with us?"

I really didn't. I was still overtired from lack of sleep and truth be told, I was feeling a bit depressed with my whole situation of being away from home. Well that and maybe a tiny bit to do with Edward.

_**You so want him…**_

_**Shut up stupid brain...**_

"I am not sure Alice can I think about it?"

"Yeah I guess. But I really want you to come. It would be good for you to introduce yourself to everyone at school so there won't be so much pressure on Monday. Plus Rose and I will be there with you at all times. I think Edward and Jasper are coming too so there will be more people that you know…"

Well that piqued my curiosity. If Edward was there then maybe I would have fun. That thought immediately left my head after what I heard coming out of his room earlier. He would just have girls hanging off of him all night long and I would have to endure it.

_**Who the fuck cares…you are a great catch and maybe someone there will appreciate you for it. Stop being so fucking stupid and weak. He is just a guy and you said you don't even like him.**_

"Fine Alice I will go but then I think Emmett should come too seeing as he is also going to be a new student on Monday."

"Hey why did I get dragged into this?"

"Because it will be good for you and plus dad would want you to come with me."

Carlisle piped up, "Yes Emmett I think Bella has a point. I am not sure what kind of condition Edward will be in to watch over her so you will have to."

Emmett scowled at me but reluctantly nodded at Carlisle. I knew he just wanted to stay in his room and pine over Rose all night long, but that isn't going to happen.

Rose glared at me after everything was decided and I pulled her off to the side.

"This would be the perfect opportunity to wear that outfit and show him what he is missing out on."

After a few moments, she looked at me and smiled deviously.

"You're right Bella. Right after supper go to Alice's room and we will all get ready together!"

I have a feeling that my brother isn't going to know what hit him.

* * *

"Bella stop fidgeting or you are going to get burned."

I sighed and tried to sit still. Alice has been working on my hair for about an hour now.

"Alice I have been getting myself ready since I was 10. I think I can handle this, why don't you get yourself ready?"

"I will as soon as I get your hair done. Now sit still dammit!"

I had to admit, Alice was a genius. She had straightened my hair and pulled it up into a sexy up do with pieces of hair strategically pulled all over the place. It reminded me of Phoebe's hair on Friends. Rose immediately started on my makeup giving me dark smoky eyes. I have a nice clear complexion so she didn't need foundation and to be honest I hated that shit. Then they dressed me in low rise faded blue jeans with a dark blue halter top that was completely backless and exposed my tattoo on my lower back. I had to admit, I felt very sexy and confident. I needed to be if I had to face Edward tonight.

_**Wow you can't even last 5 minutes without thinking of him again!**_

While I was having my internal battle over thinking about Edward, Alice and Rose finished getting ready and we went downstairs to meet with Emmett and Jasper. Emmett took one look at me and he glared.

"_Non state andando a questo partito che assomiglia a quello! Assolutamente gli pribisco."_

I looked at him incredulously, and clenched my fists.

"Do you honestly think you have any rights to say that kind of shit to me? I am old enough to make my own decisions! I will wear whatever I fucking want and you will not stop me. _Recederete se stimate la vostra vita."_

I was seething. I quickly brushed past him and joined Alice and Rose at the car.

I really need a fucking drink….or ten.

Once we arrived at the party, which was apparently at some guy's house…Mark…or Mike…I can't remember. I followed Rose and Alice into the house and we went through the crowd of people and found our way to the alcohol. Rose looked like she needed a drink as well. She may think that she didn't get a reaction out of Emmett, but believe me she did. He couldn't look at her the whole way here, it was pathetic really. I vowed to make sure Emmett suffered as much as possible tonight. Rose needed an ego boost, and to be honest I just wanted revenge for him trying to tell me what to do.

I poured all 3 of us a shot of tequila and as we clinked our glasses together I saw him. He was in the living room sitting on the couch drinking a beer and had some dumb blonde on his lap. I looked at her more closely and figured out that it was the bitch that was with him yesterday. I couldn't help the jealousy that was seeping from me as I watched him with her. Alice noticed the way I was looking at him and she looked at me and raised her eyebrows. Once I realized I had been caught staring, I just looked at her, huffed and poured myself another shot.

She gave me this sly smile and took another shot with me. Then she grabbed me by the hand and whispered in my ear.

"Follow my lead and trust me."

I hesitated at first, not really knowing what she was planning but she gave me this wide smile and promised me that everything will be fine.

She took me into the living room and just as soon as we got there, the song Pony from Ginuwine came blaring through the speakers. She squealed and grabbed my hand leading me to where everyone is dancing. We started moving to the music, grinding with each other and turning the heads of many guys in the room. After the song ended, Rose had joined us and she and Alice started grinding to some Eminem song. I had to laugh when I saw the expression on Emmett's face when he saw how Rose and Alice were dancing. His eyes were literally bugged out of his head. After I was satisfied that Rose was torturing Emmett sufficiently, I scanned the room looking for Edward. My heart dropped when I found him practically fucking that bitch on the couch. I was speechless. I stormed off outside to get some air.

I was so mad at him. Did he not notice me dancing with Alice? Every other guy in the fucking room noticed, but not him?! I was floored and just wanted to rip him and that bitch's throat out. As I was plotting my revenge on the two of them I came to a realization. He doesn't owe me anything….I mean we are barely friends and yet here I am planning on how I was going to ruin his life? I really need to keep my temper in check. After my anger calmed down some, I decided that I would just try and be his friend. I would find a boy toy for the year to distract myself and then once school was done, I could go back to Italy and life will be great.

As I was sitting there about to light a joint in my mouth, I heard someone clearing their throat behind me. I was praying that it wasn't Edward. I didn't know what the fuck I was supposed to say to him. It was too soon for me to pretend like him with that bitch didn't bother me. I turned around and was relieved to find Jasper.

"Hey have you seen Alice? I was looking for her but I seemed to have lost her in the sea of people." He seemed to have a glimmer in his eye when he talked about her. I bit the inside of my cheek to keep from smiling.

_**Aww Jasper likes Alice…how cute…**_

"Well Jasper, I left her with Rose dancing in the living room and came out here to get some air so I have no idea where they are now. Why do you need to find Alice?"

He stammered, "Oh…um…I was just wondering when she wanted to head home…apparently Edward is fucked up and in no condition to drive so I was just going to take his car with him home. I didn't want to leave you guys stranded with no designated driver."

"That is ok Jasper. Emmett isn't drinking tonight so he can drive Alice's car home with us in it. I doubt she wants to go home yet anyway. She is pretty drunk."

All of a sudden his whole demeanor changed within a millisecond. His fists started clenching and I could have sworn I heard him clenching his teeth. I turned my head to look in the direction he was glaring and noticed he found Alice….in a lip lock with some guy on the dance floor.

"Jasper are you ok?"

He all of a sudden looked at me and put his mask back on his face and appeared aloof.

"Yeah I am fine... Are you going to light that or what?"

It took me a second to register what he was talking about. I laughed, lit the joint, took a hit and passed it to him. After he took a hit, he instantly calmed.

"How about you? I mean you don't look like you are having much fun. What's up?"

"I guess I am still jet lagged from the trip, and I am really not in much of a party mood." I lied.

"Well Ed and I are leaving right away; did you want to catch a ride?"

I contemplated this for a bit and decided that I would just go home and write this day off completely. I didn't really want to be in the same car as Edward, but I figured I would just play my mood off as being tired and with him being drunk, he probably won't remember tomorrow anyways.

Once we found Edward, I didn't have to worry about talking to him. He was almost passed out on the front steps. Emmett and Jasper carried him to the car laughing and I said goodbye to Alice and Rose. They told me they were going to go home in an hour or so. Emmett came up to me, hugged me and demanded I be careful which made me roll my eyes at him at his overprotective nature. I got in the car and we started to head home.

When we got home, we both had a hell of a hard time getting Edward out of the car. After several failed attempts, we managed to wake Edward up enough to get him out and stumbling into the house. He kept chanting the words "so beautiful" and it took everything in me not to puke all over him.

_**He keeps thinking of the slut even when he is pissed drunk….disgusting.**_

We got him to his room and pushed him onto his bed. I then said goodnight to Jasper and headed to my own room. I just really wanted today to end. As I was getting ready for bed, I noticed the Victoria Secret bag sitting by the door. After an internal battle, I decided to follow through with my earlier plan. I quickly wrote down a note to Edward and placed the bag on his bed beside him and put 2 Advil's and a bottled water on his night stand. I then snuck out of his room and then headed off to bed praying that the nightmares wouldn't find me tonight.

* * *

_**Che cosa è errato?** – _What's wrong?

_**Non state andando a questo partito che assomiglia a quello! Assolutamente gli pribisco.** – _You are not going to this party looking like that! I absolutely forbid it.

_**Recederete se stimate la vostra vita.** – _You will back off if you value your life.

**REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	5. Chapter 4 Dreaming of You

**I just have to say that I am SO SORRY for taking so long to update. I had a bit of what you would call writers block as I wasn't sure which direction I wanted to take for this story. It all finally came back to me and now I have tons of ideas that will keep me going for a LONG while! I promise that I am going to try and post once a week. Anyways the first part of this chapter is a bit lemony. Be easy on me though if you don't like it, I haven't written a lemon before. Anyways I will shut up now and get on with the story. **

EPOV

I approached the balcony with apprehension and excitement. I knew that what I was about to do would probably get my ass kicked by my dad or her brother, but I couldn't find it in myself to care...I was tired of staying away from her.

I watched her in awe as she got out of the hot tub. She started to dry herself off and took her hair out of her bun and let it fall on her shoulders. I carefully opened the sliding door and walked onto the balcony, trying not to startle her. She heard me and turned around and gave me a breathtaking smile. She looked like a goddess.

As I approached her I reached my hand up and gently ran my hands through her hair. I had to suppress a groan when I noticed how soft and silky it was. I gently tugged on it and heard the softest moan coming from her lips.

I leaned over her and gently whispered in her ear "You are so beautiful" and grazed my lips lightly down her neck. She shuddered and tilted her head out of the way to grant me better access.

Her taste was so exquisite. It was sweet as strawberries and vanilla, mixed with salt and sweat from being in the hot tub. I couldn't get enough. As I slid my tongue down her neck and collarbone, I noticed her breathing pick up.

_**Hmmm… looks like I found a sensitive spot.**_

She turned around to face me and put her hand under my chin bringing my face up to hers. The look of lust in her eyes almost made me come undone right there. She licked her lips and started to lean in and brush her lips softly against mine.

It felt like fireworks were exploding inside me to feel her lips on mine. I groaned in response and started to deepen the kiss. I slid my tongue over her bottom lip and she readily granted me access. We both lost control and crushed ourselves together with our hands roaming everywhere.

We broke apart breathlessly and she proceeded to kiss her way down my neck and further down my chest. God it felt so fucking good. She kissed all the way down my stomach until she got to the waistband of my boxer shorts. She looked up at me and gave me a wry smile. She slowly started to pull down my boxer shorts as I stood there frozen and wanting, anxiously waiting in anticipation for what she was going to do next.

Once I was completely naked in front of her, my cock standing at attention, she grabbed my hand and guided me to one of our lounge chairs. She grabbed my face, brought my head down to hers and whispered in my ear _"Voglio al piacere lei."_ Then she looked at me with the most devious look on her face and gently pushed me onto the lounge chair.

_**Fuck that was hot…**_

I scooted myself to a sitting position and she joined me on the end of the lounger. She looked me up and down and lingered a bit south when she noticed how hard my cock was. She brought her hand up and firmly grasped the shaft, eliciting an embarrassing moan coming out of my mouth. She started stroking me slowly, sliding her hand over the head of my cock lubricating it everywhere. I sighed, leaned my head back and closed my eyes, lost in the sensation.

I literally jumped out of the chair when I felt a tongue sliding up and down my shaft, like she was licking the most delicious lollipop. The feeling was fucking incredible. She put my cock into her mouth and started moving it up and down my dick like a fucking expert. I kept moaning Bella's name over and over again, losing all of my control and reason.

As she was working her mouth over me in a frenzy, she started grabbing and playing with my balls. I moaned loudly and knew I was coming close. She hummed in response and I almost lost it. I tried to warn her, "Bella baby I am going to cum" but she wouldn't budge and started sucking harder. I shouted "Fuck Bellllaaaa" as I started spurting into her mouth. She kept moving her mouth on me as I came down from my incredible high and all I could think about was returning the favor to her. I couldn't wait to pleasure her skin.

Once she released me, I slowly started to open my eyes and noticed that there was a faint noise in the background that I couldn't place. When I looked at Bella she had her back to me and was covered up with a towel.

_**Oh no…maybe she regretted what just happened.**_

Just as I was about to say something to her I noticed that her hair had changed color. It was now blonde and it was short, kind of like a shag haircut.

WTF?

I scooted up closer to her and tapped her on the shoulder. "Bella?"

The person that turned around was definitely NOT Bella.

"What the fuck Jasper?"

I shot out of bed like a fucking rocket while screaming my head off. I looked around and noticed that I was dreaming and very fucking sticky and uncomfortable. I looked up to find Jasper on the other end of the room howling in laughter.

"Why the FUCK are you in my fucking room Jasper????" I screamed at him while chasing him around my room trying to punch the shit out of him. He kept dodging me, all the while still fucking laughing at my embarrassment.

Then he tried looking at me with an innocent expression and simply said "I'm sorry was I interrupting something?" His attempts at being serious then completely flew out the window and he proceeded to start doubling over in laughter again. I was pissed.

I brushed past him, went into the bathroom and proceeded to clean myself up. I needed a fucking smoke so I put on my sweat pants and Fork's High t-shirt and headed to the balcony. I noticed Jasper was standing there.

"Sorry man, I didn't mean to invade your privacy like that. Your mom wanted me to come and get you for breakfast. I knocked for like 10 minutes before I came into the room I swear. Once I was in there however, I noticed you were having quite the…um…dream. I called your name several times but you wouldn't budge. Once you started waking up, I suddenly heard you yell "What the fuck Jasper?" and then you jumped out of bed screaming." I noticed he chuckled at the end of that. I scowled.

"You didn't have to fucking sit there and watch me you fucking perv."

"Aww don't be like that Eddie. The last part was the funniest fucking thing I have seen in ages. And it is not like I just sat there and watch you while you had your "Fuck Belllllaaaaa" dream. I was too interested on what I found beside you on your bed...care to explain?"

He tossed a Victoria's secret bag at me with a note attached to it. I grabbed the note and laughed when I read it.

_When I saw these I immediately thought of you. Should go very well with your skin tone. Let me know how it fits!_

_Bella_

I picked up the blue thong and shook my head still laughing. The girl had a sense of humor that was for sure. I was happy that she didn't take my little joke very seriously. I had a perverted sense of humor and most people think of me coming off as crude. Looks like she may have some of the same perverted humor I did.

I chuckled as I thought back to yesterday morning before I went to football practice. Her expression reminded me of a child caught with her hand in the fucking cookie jar when she tried to hide her weed from me. It was pretty cute if you ask me. She seemed so relieved that I had been known to dabble into herbal products from time to time.

I told her a bit about Forks and the people in it and she listened so attentively. It kinda caught me off guard a bit. No one fucking listens to me like that and it didn't it scared me that I felt more comfortable with her after knowing her less than 48 hours than I have with anyone besides my family and Jasper. I mean most of my guy friends just fuck with each other and joke around; no real conversations. And well... I don't really talk to girls, I just fuck them.

_**You are such a pussy...I wouldn't be surprised if you started buying her flowers and serenading her on the balcony soon...**_

_**Shut the fuck up!!!**_

When I left I felt more fucking confused than ever. I thought of Bella throughout my whole practice which caused me to fumble the ball a few times and get yelled at by Couch Riley. I needed a fucking distraction like you wouldn't believe. That was when I saw Tanya with her posse Kate and Irina, a.k.a the Bitch Brigade. Those 3 practically ran the school...which in my opinion was pretty sad. I approached them and stifled a chuckle when they all started adjusting themselves and fixing their hair.

_**God they are just too fucking easy...**_

Tanya basically shoved her way past them and came down from the benches to greet me.

"Eddie baby! I noticed Coach Riley was riding your ass today...what is wrong? Do you need Tanya to make you feel better?" She purred at me and puckered her lips.

I was just about to bitch her out for calling me Eddie again but stopped myself thinking she is as good of a distraction that I needed right now.

"I'm done practice now and I'm leaving to go home. Do you want to come over?"

It really was pathetic to see her eyes light up like a fucking christmas tree as she realized what I was implying. I needed a fucking real release that didn't include a wet fucking dream about Bella. I mean who the fuck was she to just come waltzing in my house and invading my every thought? I was Edward fucking Cullen...I don't let girls affect me like that. I decided right there that I was going to fuck thoughts of her right out of my system.

Tanya ran back to the bleachers, grabbed her shit and followed me to my car. As we were driving to my house she kept going on and on about how great this year is going to be and some stupid shit her and her fucking friends had planned. I was hardly paying any attention. She was literally bouncing in excitement as we pulled onto the driveway.

When we came into the house, I immediately without thinking started scanning the house looking to see where Bella was. The feeling of guilt was building up in me and it was confusing the hell out of me.

_**Who the fuck cares if Tanya is here. Bella has no fucking claim on me. Why the fuck would I care if she saw me with her? Man up Cullen! **_

I rushed Tanya through the house on the way to my room, the whole time being a fucking idiot and scanning the hallways hoping not to run into Bella. I could almost hear the mission impossible song in the background as I stealthily lurked around corners ninja style trying to get to my room unseen. God I am such a douche.

I almost cried out in relief when we made it to my room. Then I felt even more fucking stupid when I then realized that Bella was with my sister Alice shopping.

_**Paranoia doesn't look good on you Eddie.**_

"Baby are you ok?" Tanya started looking at me with what she thought was seductive eyes. She looked like a cracked out barbie doll, but at least she was good enough for one thing. I gave her my famous panty dropping smile and walked over to her.

"I will be fine in a few minutes...now why don't you be a good girl and get on your knees so you can start making me feel better."

I really don't know what the fuck happened. I was really trying to get into it while I was attempting to fuck Tanya. She started off giving me head, but the whole time I kept thinking how dream Bella could do it better. In a moment of frustration I yanked Tanya off of me and started ripping her clothes off so I could just fuck her and hope to hell it made me forget about everything.

Well that didn't work either. I am beyond fucking irritated at the fact that I am lying here hard as ever with Tanya bouncing up and down on my dick fucking moaning and getting close to coming and I know that I won't fucking get my release.

_**There really is something seriously fucking wrong with me. **_

I didn't even wait for Tanya to finish before I pushed her off of me.

"Tanya I can't do this right now. Get dressed and get out, Seth will drive you home."

She looked at me with a hurt expression on her face. "Eddie were you not enjoying it? Maybe I can get back on my knees for you. Would that help baby?"

"Did you not just here what I said???? I told you to get dressed and GET OUT! Fuck man you know I only call you when I need a fuck and clearly you aren't even good enough for that anymore."

FUCK I was beyond frustrated and now having to look at Tanya's face as her lip started quivering and she was on the brink of tears was making me want to hit something. For a brief moment I felt bad for snapping on her as it really wasn't her fault that I was the one that had the problem. But being as mad at I was, I couldn't care less about Tanya's feelings...she would get over it.

She quietly got her clothes on and straightened herself out. I was sitting on the edge of my bed bouncing my leg in impatience for her to leave. She turned to me and whispered "Eddie when you are ready for me just let me know." And with that she turned and walked out of my room.

I fucking growled loudly and threw myself back onto my bed lying there wondering what the fuck to do. I was so fucking wound up I was scared I would snap at any moment. I got off of my bed and went in my closet and found my bottle of grey goose. I shot it back like it was water trying to make myself feel numb. The only thing I remember after that was going to Newton's fucking party and then waking up this morning.

_**Which reminds me...**_

I started groaning at the fucking massive headache I have going on right now. I looked to my nightstand to find 2 advils and a bottle of water.

_**I wonder if Bella left that for me?**_

I gratefully swallowed the pills and downed the water and lied back down on my bed closing my eyes. I had been so lost in my thoughts that I almost forgot that Jasper was still in the room with me. He cleared his throat and I opened my eyes and looked at him with raised eyebrows. "Why are you still here? I am still fucking mad at you."

"Oh get over it princess. Anyways I still want to know why the fuck Bella got you a blue thong and also why you got so trashed last night. Fuck Em and I had to fucking carry you to your car for christ's sake!"

"It is none of your fucking business asshat! Now leave me alone I have a massive headache and I don't want to fucking talk about it right now."

I looked at him expectantly and he sighed and got up from my couch.

"Whatever man I will let it go for now. But don't think you will get through this day without telling me what happened."

I rolled my eyes at him "Wow Jasper...you know what? Don't worry, later we will not only talk about things that are none of your god damn business, but we can also talk about our feelings and hell we can even do each others hair and paint our nails while we are fucking at it."

He flipped me off and left the room. Finally I was left alone to wallow in self pity.

* * *

When I opened my eyes, I realized I had fallen back asleep and it was now late in the afternoon. I groaned and proceeded to get up, feeling a little light headed in the process.

At least my headache was finally gone.

When I was finally able to pull myself together I slowly made my way to the kitchen to try and eat something. I wasn't sure I would be able to hold it down considering how shitty I was feeling but my stomach felt hallow and I needed to put some sort of food in it. Luckily no one was in the kitchen when I got there so I quickly made myself a sandwich, grabbed a bottle of water and went back up to my room. I really didn't want to talk to anyone today.

I got back to my room and sat on my couch and ate. The sandwich did make me feel a bit better but my muscles felt really stiff and sore from practice and the heavy drinking. I decided a trip to the hot tub was in order. I changed to my swimming shorts, grabbed my smokes and water and headed out to the balcony. I almost didn't notice that I was not alone.

Bella had her back to me as she was sitting in the hot tub, her head back and her eyes closed. She looked so peaceful that I almost went back to my room so I didn't disturb her.

_**Almost**_

I cleared my throat to let her know I was here and she quickly opened her eyes and looked at me with a half smile.

"I see great minds think alike because I was just about to come into the hot tub myself, care for some company?"

She blushed and turned to face me and shrugged. "Sure Edward. You don't have to ask whether or not you can use your own hot tub."

I was probably more excited than I should have been at the prospect of sitting in the hot tub with her. She just looked so damn sexy in that fucking blue bikini and her hair all tousled up. Fuck I needed to stop thinking about that before I sport a big problem for her to see. She can't know how she is affecting me.

I slowly came into the hot tub, gently brushing past her as I went to the other side to sit down. Instantly I moaned as the hot water started to loosen the knots in my muscles.

"So how are you feeling today Edward? Anything interesting happen?" I looked up at her and she had a humorous look on her face.

"What do you mean?"

She scoffed and rolled her eyes, "Well Edward, it seems that you had a lot of fun last night and well Jasper told me that I should ask you how your morning went. He is under the impression that it has something to do with me?"

_**I am going to fucking KILL Jasper.**_

I inwardly panicked wondering what she knew about my dream. But then I realized she probably assumed it had to do with the thong...so I went with it.

"Well it seems I got a present left at my bedside this morning. I have to say Bella you have great taste. Blue is my favorite color. Although it really isn't my size I bet it would fit you just nicely. Would you like me to go fetch them so you can try them on? Maybe model them a bit for me. I guarantee you that it will go with your skin tone quite nicely." I gave her a crooked smile and nodded my head to my bedroom.

She huffed and rolled her eyes at me again. "Nice try Edward. Maybe you can give it to one of your skanks, though I don't think they could pull off something so sexy. They will most likely make it look more close to trailer trash." I noticed bitterness to her tone and I tensed up realizing that she probably knew about Tanya being here yesterday. I decided to play dumb.

"I don't know what you mean."

She narrowed her eyes at me and glared. "Bullshit! Look Edward I could care less about your whoring ways, but could you possibly try to keep the noise level to a minimum. It sounded like you were killing her in there! Realize that you do have a neighbor in the next room. It was really disturbing to have to hear. I had to go hang out with my brother in his room instead of resting in mine because it was either that or poke my fucking ear drums out."

I couldn't believe she fucking said that to me. All guilt of having Tanya here yesterday flew out the fucking window after hearing those words. She had a lot of balls thinking I was just going to change my life just because she was a little uncomfortable.

"Well if you didn't want to hear it then put in fucking ear plugs, or listen to your damn music. I don't fucking care. You have a lot of nerve thinking I am just going to obey your fucking commands like some dog. You clearly are delusional."

"You know what Cullen? Fuck You! That is fine, you go and have you fun with your whores in your room as much as you want, just remember two can play that game. Maybe when the shoe is on the other foot you will understand where I am coming from."

I froze. The amount of fucking panic and jealousy that flowed through me almost fucking made me snap. There was no fucking way Bella is going to have any male in her fucking room at any point while she stayed here. If anyone got to experience that, it was going to be me.

_**You know that isn't going to happen....**_

Fuck! I curse my family for making her off limits. I wouldn't live to see my 18th birthday if that happened. Bella is fucking royalty to my father and he wouldn't hesitate to castrate me if he found out. I decided that I will just have to sabotage any fucking attempts of her being with someone else. I could do it, no guy in Forks had the balls to go against me. I smirked at the thought.

"Ok Bella you do that. Although I really doubt anyone here in Forks will go for such a tight ass like you."

She literally growled at me as she shot up out of the hot tub and quickly wrapped herself in a towel. Just as I felt satisfied that I won the argument, she turned to me and smiled sweetly, her words slicing me with every word she spoke.

"I know I have a tight ass Edward. Thank you for noticing. I am sure you won't be the only one that will either. I am not a slut, but I am not a tease either. Don't think for one second that I am going to stay here and be some wallflower because you of all people doubt that I can't get laid. I mean hell, your fucking crude comments and behavior tells me everyday that you would fuck me if you got the chance. I am not an idiot. It is really sad though that you are too much of a douche for me to even give you a second glance. There was something about you that I liked, but you spent it."

Then she fucking left me there in the hot tub with my mouth gaping like a fucking fish.

_**Fuck my life...**_

The rest of my day was pretty uneventful after my "special" moment with Bella. I sat in my room for the remainder of the day until I was forced to come down for dinner with the family. Bella just sat there and talked with Alice on the differences of high school in the U.S. compared to Italy. It bothered me that she just sat there and pretended like I didn't even exist.

By ten o'clock I was dead to the world. All I wanted to do was just crawl into my bed and just pray that the day would end. I really dreaded going to school tomorrow. Mostly because my dad had made it that I had all but one class with Bella and I would have to spend the whole day with her. I really fucking hated him for that.

I tossed and turned in my bed for two long fucking hours. I couldn't fucking get that conversation with Bella out of my fucking head. I got up and put my sweats on, not bothering with a shirt, and went to the balcony to have a smoke.

Once I got out there I sat on one of the loungers and lit my smoke. I sighed and got as comfortable as I could and closed my eyes, trying to fucking stop the wheels from turning in my head. I was almost half way done my smoke when I heard her start to scream.

Instantly I dropped my smoke and rushed to her side of the balcony. I quickly slid the door open and rushed into her room.

"Bella? Bella are you ok?"

_**What a dumb question to ask. Does her screaming indicate that she is fine! Go to her you fucking idiot!**_

I shook my head out of my stupor and sprinted towards her bed where she was crying and thrashing around. I didn't know what to do. What would she think if she just saw me there hovered over her when she awoke.

_**Who the fuck cares! Just do something!**_

I started gently shaking her and softly calling her name but it didn't work. She just kept thrashing and crying out for help. She looked so fucking broken. The twisting in my chest was becoming too much to bare watching her look so helpless. I knew I needed to be more forceful if I wanted her to wake up. I started shaking her again, a bit harder this time and I yelled her name.

"BELLA...wake up!!!"

Finally she stopped shaking and her eyes flew open. Once she saw me she panicked and sat up in her bed looking around frantically.

"Bella are you ok? That was some dream you had. Do you need me to get Emmett?"

Bella started shaking with tears streaming down her face. I sat beside her on the edge of the bed and she flung herself at me and buried her head into my chest.

"Oh Edward, I don't want to die."

* * *

_Voglio al piacere lei_ – I want to pleasure you.

**There you go folks! Next chapter deals with Bella's first day at an American high school. I wonder how she will handle it? And what is going to happen between her and Edward now? Please click the review button below and let me know what you think. **


	6. Chapter 5 Forget You Part 1

**This chapter is going to be in 2 parts, one in Bella's POV and the other in Edward's POV. Thank you so much for the great reviews! I am so happy people are liking the story so far. I am sorry that I am not posting as often as I should but my husband just started a new business and I have been creating a business plan for him. Things are starting to slow down now so I will have more time to write more chapters. **

**Enjoy!**

BPOV

I couldn't believe I did that. I must be going fucking crazy. Why would I just jump into Edward's arms like that?

_**Because you are a masochist and want the guy that hates you to somewhat comfort you. You must be high...WAY too high.**_

_**Fuck me..**_

My nightmares are getting more vivid every time I seem to close my eyes. It feels so real that I almost convinced myself that I was experiencing everything all over again. I shivered at the thought.

_**Must forget...**_

I couldn't believe Edward though. If I wasn't so scared I would have pissed my pants laughing at how uncomfortable he was. He was so out of his element. He didn't know what to do with me. He tensed the second I held onto him. He awkwardly patted my back in what I think he thought was comfort. I should have just let go of him and ended his misery but I felt too right in his arms. Once I calmed down from crying I blushed noticing that I was glued to Edward's gloriously naked chest. I pulled back telling him I was fine and that it was just a bad dream. Then I realized what I had said to him

I don't want to die.

Shit Shit Shit! How the hell was I going to get out of this one. I quickly scanned my thoughts for an excuse to give him that would placate him for the time being. I just about collapsed in relief when I realized that I wouldn't have to really lie. He knows I am in danger because of the mob war with the Russians. He didn't need to know the real reason that I felt that way everyday. I just hoped my eyes didn't betray me.

I started to explain to him that I was just freaked out because of the apparent danger Emmett and I were in. Which wasn't far from the truth. Sometimes I felt that maybe my father and Emmett overreact at times when it came to my safety, but as I have learned over the years, they most likely had their reasons and I should just accept that I won't ever really be safe considering I am the daughter of the godfather in Italy.

I guess my explanation was enough for him, but it didn't escape my notice of him studying me carefully. Almost like he knew there was more to the story than what I was letting on. He didn't say anything for what seemed like forever which unnerved me. I just sat there at the edge of my bed fidgeting nervously waiting for him to say something. He narrowed his eyes at me and then after a moment he sighed and shrugged "Yeah whatever, I just came to see why you were screaming bloody murder. Half of me thought you were just getting back at me since I seemed to have disturbed your peaceful existence yesterday."

Oh fuck him. "Trust me Edward. You will know the difference when you hear me scream from fear and when I scream from pleasure. I'll make sure to put a do not disturb sign on the door so you know not to come in."

He stiffened instantly, his eyes wild and his fists clenching at his side, "Oh sweetheart you don't have to worry about that because this is the last fucking time I will ever enter this room again. Sweet dreams." He turned and stormed out of my room to go back on the balcony. I really pissed him off this time.

_**It is really quite disturbing how I can be so hot and cold with him...**_

He has got to be the most infuriating person I have ever come across with. When we got high the other day he was the most fun and carefree person. He made me feel so relaxed and safe. Then the next time I talk to him he is a condescending asshole that thinks his shit don't stink. I still couldn't believe how our conversation went yesterday while we were in the hot tub.

I just couldn't get over the fact that he had another girl in his room. I know I had no right to be jealous but seeing him after that night, and especially after he once again tried to hit on me just sent me into a rage. In the beginning I was really just going to tease him a bit for the thong but then it just turned into a war of insults and smart remarks. Oh well there is nothing I can do about it now. He said some hurtful things as well.

I went to the door that lead to the balcony and peaked outside to see if Edward was gone. When I saw he wasn't there, I went into my little box in my drawer and pulled out my weed to roll myself a joint. If I wanted any chance at going back to sleep I had to be higher than a kite to do it.

I went onto the balcony and sat on one of the loungers and lit the joint. As the smoke filled my lungs I instantly felt more relaxed. I exhaled slowly and allowed the numbness from the weed calm me. I really didn't know what to do about my dreams anymore. They seem to be getting worse and I really didn't want a repeat of tonight with Edward to ever happen again.

I fucking hate reliving that night in my dreams everyday. No matter how hard I tried I couldn't get it out of my head. I managed throughout the day to keep my thoughts away from what happened, but it always came back to me when I was asleep. It was a vicious cycle that was going to eventually start spiraling out of control to the point of having a nervous breakdown.

I finished my joint and sat out in the lounger to close my eyes and feel the cool breeze hit my face. It was oddly comforting out here then being in that bedroom. I felt more free out here...like I didn't have to put on my mask of normalcy that I played for everyone else in my life. Emmett didn't even know half the shit I have been through in the last few years.

I woke up to someone gently shaking my arm. When I opened my eyes I saw Alice. She smiled brightly at me for a moment, then her expression became serious and right there I knew I was about to get a lecture. "Bella what are you doing out here? Aren't you freezing? You don't even have a blanket. I don't know about what things are like in Italy, but here in Forks, you sleep outside at night you risk getting hypothermia!"

I rolled my eyes at her. "Alice I didn't mean to fall asleep out here. I just needed some air and I guess I fell asleep in the process. What time is it anyways?"

"It is 6:30 in the morning. You need to get up and go have a shower. We need to get you ready for your first day at school! I am so excited! I already have the perfect outfit to put you in. Oh and I was thinking you should leave your hair down and I will put big curls in it. You are going to be such a big hit Bella! Everyone is going to love you!" She started her ridiculous bouncing in anticipation of taking me to school. I almost forgot that I agreed to letting her get me ready for school at dinner last night. I was too busy trying to avoid looking at Edward that I didn't really know what I was getting myself into.

"OK Alice calm down! Take a deep breath. I don't want you to go overboard. I do like to look nice but I don't like to look fake so you will have to keep this whole makeover a little more low key. Don't make me look like a clown. I can't stand makeup much as it is so I don't like to wear lots of it. No foundation either! I hate that shit when it gets on your clothes and not to mention it gets all cakey and gross."

"Bella don't worry. Jeez I think you need to take a deep breath. I know what looks good and what doesn't. You like what I did for you on Saturday for Mike's party right?"

"Yes but.."

"No buts Bella. Just learn to trust me. I know you will love how you look once I am done with you!"

I sighed and nodded at her figuring there was no use in arguing. I never let people boss me around like that but there was something about this tiny woman that made me feel like I didn't have a choice in the matter. She should really focus her career in sales or as a lawyer or something.

I went back into my room and proceeded to take a shower. I felt pretty damn good this morning. Maybe the solution to my problem is to just sleep outside on the balcony every night. I quickly dismissed the thought considering I had to share the balcony with 2 other people, one being a complete and utter asshole that would probably write insulting shit on my face or something.

Once I got out of the shower I noticed Alice had laid the clothes she wanted me to wear on my bed. It really looked very casual and I smiled at that.

_**Thank god she didn't overdue it...**_

She gave me a pair of dark skinny jeans with a royal blue off the shoulder sweater that exposed my collarbones and fell past my hips. She paired it with a nice thick black belt to wrap around the sweater. I had to admit I loved the outfit.

I didn't notice her come in and nearly jumped out of my skin when I heard this high pitched squeal coming from her.

"Christ Alice don't you fucking knock?! I swear there is some conspiracy shit going on with you Cullens. You guys are out to give me a fucking heart attack one of these days!"

She looked at me sheepishly and apologized. She motioned for me to sit down in front of the vanity in my room so she could do my hair and makeup.

She plugged in her curling iron and hairdryer and proceeded to dry and style my hair. While she was working I noticed she opened and closed her mouth a couple of times. Like she wanted to ask me something but didn't know quite how to go about it. It was annoying the hell out of me so I decided to just ask her.

"I don't know what you want to ask but just spit it out already!"

She looked down at her feet after I snapped at her and I instantly felt bad.

"Sorry Alice. I don't mean to be a bitch. I just have a lot of shit on my brain and I don't deal with it very well. Now why don't you just ask me what you want to ask so I can do my best to answer it for you ok?"

She smiled big at me and I immediately regretted the words that came out of my mouth.

_**Way to go bright eyes...**_

"Well I was just wondering how you were really settling in. I mean you kinda seem a bit distant and I was wondering if it was just because of you moving here, or if maybe it had a little to do with my brother?"

Yep I regretted telling her to ask me alright. How was I going to get out of this one. It's not like I didn't trust Alice, she was a very loyal person and I know she would keep my deepest darkest secrets to the grave, but I just couldn't talk about it. It was my burden to bear, I didn't want everyone else to feel obligated to feel sorry for me. I hated fucking pity. Plus being in a mafia family makes you keep your mouth shut tighter. Besides I fucking deserved to suffer in silence.

I decided that the lesser of the two evils would be to talk about Edward.

"Your brother just pisses me off to no fucking end. I mean he is the most fucking rude, arrogant, self serving bastard that I have ever met! Where does he get off being so high and fucking mighty? Like seriously what the hell is his deal anyways?!"

_**Looks like blaming Edward for my entire mood was easier than I thought....**_

Alice looked at me and bursted out laughing. That is the second person in two days that has laughed at my expense. At least when it was Edward he was high. What the fuck was Alice's reason?

"What the hell is so funny??"

She rolled her eyes at me. "Isn't it obvious? You totally have the hots for my brother."

"Alice you are fucking crazy?! Did you not just hear what I just said about him?? How the fuck did you get me liking him off of that?" I looked at her incredulously. She laughed again.

_**I am really starting to lose my patience.**_

"Don't even deny it because I saw the way you looked at him at Mike's party. I know you want him but he makes you so mad because you two are so alike. You are like the female version of Edward."

I glared at her. "How can you say that! I don't go around fucking everything that has two legs and a heartbeat! How could you insult me like that?"

"I am not saying you are exactly like Edward. What I am saying is that your personalities are the same. You are both fighting for dominance. Look at the similarities. His biggest thing is respect. If he feels disrespected he lashes out. You do the same thing. He has a sarcastic and bold sense of humor. You do as well. If you want we could sit here and create a list but we don't have all fucking day. You don't have to admit your feelings to me, but at least admit them to yourself."

"Whatever. Lets not talk about your brother anymore. I don't want to be in a shitty mood all day because I have to think about him." I said curtly effectively ending the conversation.

Alice finished getting me ready in silence which I welcomed. I really didn't want to believe her words as to me they show a sign of weakness. If I fucking admitted that I liked him to myself it would make Edward win our mini battle and that was something I was not comfortable with. I tried to calm myself while she worked me over. Once she was done she motioned me to go in front of my stand up mirror to take a look at her creation. I was very happy at what I saw.

My hair looked so full and rich with big bouncing curls on the ends of my hair. It looked so vibrant and healthy. She only put black eyeliner and mascara on my eyes that made my brown eyes pop. She finished it off with some shiny lip gloss and gave me a pair of hoop earrings. I had to say, she outdid herself.

"Alice you are incredible! Thank you so much! I love everything."

"Of course you do. I told you to trust me remember? Anyways I have to go and get ready now so why don't you go downstairs. Esme probably has breakfast already done. I will meet you down there and then we will drive to school okay?"

I thanked her again and then she left the room to go and get ready. I went downstairs to the kitchen, immediately being hit with the aroma of eggs and bacon. My stomach started growling.

Esme greeted me warmly as I entered the kitchen. "Bella you look stunning dear. Are you nervous for your first day at school? I packed you a lunch as I have heard a rumor that the cafeteria food is less than desirable. I hope you aren't allergic to anything are you?"

"Thank you Esme and no I am not allergic to anything that I know of. I am a bit nervous going to school but Alice was kind enough to give me the run down on everything Forks High." I chuckled a bit remembering our conversation about school last night at dinner. She seems REALLY excited to show me off at school like she is taking me to show and tell or some shit.

"That is great dear. Well help yourself to anything you want. I hope Emmett likes bacon and eggs."

I laughed at her. "Emmett likes anything that is edible. I just hope you made enough. You do realize he will eat you into bankruptcy if you let him."

She laughed at the thought. "Oh I think we will be ok. I just want you two to feel at home here."

I already was falling hard for Esme. She reminded me so much of my mother it hurt. It has been so long to feel a connection like that with a mother type. I spent the last few years with hired help that came and went all the time it was hard to get close to anyone. I smiled warmly at her. "Thanks Esme, you have no idea how much I appreciate that." She smiled brightly at me and proceeded to put some more bacon onto the table.

I put some bacon and scrambled eggs on my plate and poured myself some orange juice. I sat down at the kitchen table and began to eat. I heard someone coming into the kitchen and I froze. I really hoped it wasn't Edward. I turned to look and was immediately relieved to see that it was Emmett.

"Hey Em, did you sleep well?" He grunted in response and started to pile bacon and eggs onto his plate. He hasn't been a morning person for a while now. Before mom died he used to be in such disgustingly good moods it was like you got a tooth ache just talking to him. It was annoying then, but now I just wished one day it would go back to normal.

_**After what you did nothing will be normal again...**_

Emmett sat down beside me and started shoveling his face.

_**Well that never changed....**_

"So Bella are you coming with me this morning?" He turned to look at me with a piece of bacon hanging from his mouth.

_**Pig...**_

"No I was going to go with Alice this morning. She insisted."

"I don't know if that is such a good idea Bella. _Devo tenerla d'occhio a tutto volta._"

_**Not this again.**_

"Emmett it will be fine. You can follow behind us if you want. Or better yet, why don't you just ride with me and Alice. _Sono convenuto andare già con lei. Se dico no ora che si domanderà perché._"

He sighed and shrugged his shoulders. "I would rather drive myself to school. Just let me know when you two are leaving and I will follow you there." He then started inhaling his food once again.

Alice and Rose came down shortly after grabbing a couple pieces of bacon and orange juice. I was hoping Alice wanted to leave soon so I could avoid seeing Edward. She didn't disappoint.

"Ok Bella lets get going so we can go get your schedule and I can give you the grand tour!" She started that fucking bouncing again. I wonder if anyone had ever thought to prescribing her some Ritalin.

"Alright I am ready. Emmett we will be in the car." I got up from my seat and grabbed my bag. Rose looked at me nervously and I realized that she probably thought Emmett was coming with us. I walked over to her and whispered. "Don't worry he is just following behind us in his rental car. It will just be us girls." She relaxed instantly and followed me outside to the driveway.

I noticed Edward's car wasn't there when we got outside and I wondered why he left for school so early.

_**Probably to get laid idiot!**_

I scoffed at the thought and looked up to see Alice and Rose looking at me curiously. I shrugged them off and went into Alice's yellow porsche. Emmett came out with Jasper stumbling behind him, presumably waking up late and we headed off to school.

The private school I attended in Florence was beautiful. It had such a history to it and the artistic design took your breath away. Forks High had the complete opposite effect on me. It was just a brown building that looked like it could use a bit of renovating as it had cracks in the bricks and looked completely worn. Already I wasn't really impressed with American schools and I hadn't even entered the doors yet.

Alice ushers me to the front office and introduced me to the office secretary Mrs. Cope. She gave me a warm smile, welcoming me to the school and handed me my schedule which was exactly the way Mr. Cullen had told me. I really tried to block out the fact that I literally had to spend my whole fucking day with his asshole of a son.

Once we got my schedule, Alice showed me to my locker. It was really bothersome walking down the halls. I mean at my school in Italy, people noticed me as I was considered almost like a celebrity considering what my last name was. The attention here was different though. Here I was a nobody and well I doubt Forks gets many new students. Everyone just looked at me curiously to see what kind of person I was. I didn't know if I liked that or not.

I put my bag and books in my locker, scanning my schedule to see what my first class was. Turns out I had English first thing so I took out my books and closed my locker and turned to start looking for where my class was. Once I turned completely around I noticed Edward standing there with Alice.

"Well Bella lets hurry to get to class. I may have to babysit you during school but that doesn't mean that I have to be fucking late." He frowned and started marching down the hall before I could speak.

_**This was going to be one long fucking day.**_

Turns out school wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. It was definitely a change from what I was used to back home, but it was bearable. Turns out a lot of the stuff I was learning about was stuff I had learned about in Italy. The schools out there were crazy hours and involved cramming as much education down your throat that you could. That way people didn't have to stay in school as long. I guess it benefited me quite a bit considering I couldn't concentrate on much as I was distracted by being around Edward so much.

I made a couple of friends from my English class, Angela and Ben. Angela is the complete opposite from Alice and I loved it. I mean don't get me wrong I love Alice, but sometimes she was too much to take. Angela was way more laid back, very quiet but not shy. She was the kind of person that I could talk to for hours and she would just listen attentively. It was quite comforting to be around. Her boyfriend Ben was a little more outgoing but the two of them seemed perfect for one another. It kinda made me jealous.

I met the famous Jessica and Lauren when I made my way to the cafeteria at lunch. I had just finished escaping Edward needing a moment of solitude as he never left my fucking side all morning. Jessica bombarded me the second I walked through the door.

"Hi you must be the new girl Bella! Welcome to Forks! I am Jessica." She held out her hand to me to shake it.

She was your regular American girl, with blonde hair, blue eyes and fake tan. She seemed like a bit of a twit but harmless just the same. I took it and shook her hand tentatively and shook it.

"Nice to meet you Jessica. I would like to stay here and chat but I have to make my way over to my brother Emmett so I will talk to you later?"

She smiled brightly "No problem Bella We'll see you later." She then sauntered over to her friend who I presumed was Lauren who studied me carefully. We locked eyes and she started to narrow them at me, showing her distaste. I smirked at the thought of what she would possibly do. She saw my smirk and looked almost confused. She then turned around dismissively and started talking amongst her group.

Once I reached the table where my brother was, I seen that he had a completely frustrated look on his face.

"_Che ha torto il fratello caro?_ "

Without even looking at me he shrugged and murmured "I fucked everything up."

I scooted down closer to him and put my hand on his arm. "What do you mean Em?"

He looked up at me and my heart broke at the sight of him. "She won't even fucking talk to me Bells. She just ignores me completely and makes me feel like I don't even exist. I mean I know what I did was really fucking stupid and fucked up, but there is so much to the story that might help her to understand why I handled things the way I did." He fidgeted with his sandwich as he spoke, "But she just won't fucking talk to me."

I sighed and smiled at him sympathetically "You know Em, I understand how that could of upset you, but put yourself in her shoes for just a moment. She was on a class trip in an unfamiliar country. You basically swept her off her feet, romanced her like the smooth Italian man that you are, and then left her in the middle of the night. How did you expect her to react?"

He nodded slowly, looking more broken then when I first sat down. "Look bro, I know that you are not that kind of person. That is why I was so completely shell shocked when I found out what you had done. And I understand that some of the things you are involved in because of the Cosa Nostra keeps you silent, you can't exactly explain everything to her. But I mean she is cut from the same cloth as us. In time she will understand that it was beyond her control. Just let her go at her own pace. I know patience isn't one of your strong suits but as the Americans say it...you will just have to suck it up."

He smiled slightly at my little joke and took me in his arms. _"Ringraziarla la sorella dolce, l'amo sempre."_

"I love you too Em."

Once everyone else joined us at the lunch table we all ate in silence. There was tension between all of us. It must have looked hilarious to an outsider. Emmett had his head down while Rosalie sat at the furthest end of the lunch table ripping her napkin apart quite violently while she stewed in her irritation. Edward sat beside her brooding away picking at the sandwich Esme made him for lunch not looking at anyone, probably mad at me for ditching him earlier. Jasper still looked tired as he looked out the window by our table, and Alice seemed oblivious to the whole exchange. She was animately talking to me about her latest purchases on E bay, and I sat there and pretended to listen.

Finally I had enough pretending for one lunch hour and decided that I would just rather go get my shit ready for my biology class next. I sat up from the table and started grabbing my stuff. Edward shot up and glared.

"Where are you going?" He snapped. I rolled my eyes. I really wasn't in the mood for him right now.

"I am going to my locker to get my shit and then I am going to find my next class. What the fuck is it to you." I grabbed my shit and proceeded to leave the cafeteria.

He quickly got up and grabbed the rest of his lunch, tossing it in the garbage and stalked after me. Once we were through the doors, he grabbed my arm and pulled me off into the hallway away from everyone.

"What the fuck are you doing?" He spat. "I mean my father gave me strict fucking orders to keep my eye on you all day during school, and here you are trying to ditch me left and right. You may not have a sense of self preservation but I do. If something happens to you my father will fucking kill me. Stop being a fucking bitch!"

My mouth fell open. I understood the fact that he was annoyed that he was maybe somewhat breaking a promise to his father by not being by my side for the whole school day. But it hurt to hear him say it like it doesn't matter what happens to me, but what would happen to him.

"You aren't my fucking father, brother, babysitter or even fucking friend so you have absolutely no say in how I choose to spend my time. I will talk to Carlisle and get Emmett to help me through school. Don't worry I won't be a burden to you for much longer. Then if anything happens to me, daddy won't fucking spank you for being disobedient. Later Asshole."

I didn't even look at him as I brushed past him, weaving my way through the halls trying to get to my locker as fast as I fucking could. Once I finally got to there I threw it open, grabbed my biology book and slammed it shut more furious than what I have been for a long time. As I was walking down the hall towards the classroom I was shoved onto the floor abruptly. My books went flying everywhere and my head slammed down causing me to feel dizzy. It took me about a minute to regroup to find three girls looking down at me laughing. When I looked up I was no longer furious, I was raging at the fucking person I saw.

There stood that fucking bitch Tanya.

* * *

_Devo tenerla d'occhio a tutto volta – _I need to keep an eye on you at all times.

_Sono convenuto andare già con lei. Se dico no ora che si domanderà perché - _I already agreed to go with her. If I say no now she will wonder why.

_Che ha torto il fratello caro? - _What's wrong dear brother?

_Ringraziarla la sorella dolce, l'amo sempre. - _Thank you sweet sister, I love you always.

**Review Review Review!!! Just click that little button below.**


	7. Chapter 5 Forget You Part 2

**Again I apologize for not getting this out sooner. I rewrote this chapter 4 times because I wanted it to be perfect. **

**I got a review about the Italian translation in this story. I just wanted to mention that I do use a online translator as I don't know a thing about the language. If anyone can recommend someone to do the translation that would be awesome! Also can anyone recommend a good beta?**

**Thanks for all the reviews so far. I am so happy everyone is liking the story so far.**

**Next chapter will reveal some background info on Bella's past.**

**Enjoy!**

EPOV

"FUCK!" I yelled as I punched my fist into the locker as hard as I could, leaving a huge dent in it. I know I probably should have felt bad to destroy someone's locker like that on the first day of school but I could hardly bring myself to care.

It was official...I was the biggest fucking douche that ever lived. I felt bad for what I said to Bella, but she makes me so crazy I just lose all fucking reason and control. I am beginning to believe that it isn't a good thing. The need to be by her and protect her was so overwhelming I felt sick about it. Especially after seeing her so broken the other night in her room. I knew I was being an asshole to her, but I can't stand it when people lie to me. If she thought for one fucking second that I bought all the bullshit she served me last night she is more delusional than I thought. Why wouldn't she just let me fucking help her.

_**Probably because you always piss her off every time you open your fucking big ass mouth Cullen!**_

I winced at my inner thoughts.

I know that there was more to the story than what she was letting on. Girl can't fucking act to save her life. I can't even imagine what the hell happened to her to make her scream like that in her sleep but I was determined to find out what it was. I entertained the thought of asking Emmett, although I am not sure if he would tell me anyway. He is very protective of her and would probably keep her secrets to the grave, that is if Bella even told him. He is the overbearing type that would fucking kill anyone or anything that would hurt her and I doubt she wanted to fuel the fire. I mean the fucking ape pulled me to the side this morning and fucking warned me that watching over Bella was not to be taken lightly and that if I dropped the ball, he would fucking end me. As much as I wanted to punch him for threatening me, I had to remind myself that this same ape was going to be my future boss and would most definitely follow through with his threat.

I took a couple of deep breaths and proceeded to calm down. I decided that I needed to talk to Bella. Once I got to Biology I would apologize and then hope like hell she didn't talk to my father or Emmett. Even though I lied to her about implying I didn't care what happened to her, I was still scared shitless of what Carlisle would do if he heard what happened. Plus Emmett would probably string me up by my nuts.

I started walking briskly down the halls, hoping to arrive in class before Bella. As I turned the corner towards the lab I abruptly stopped and took in the scene before me.

Bella was on the ground with all her shit everywhere and the bitch brigade was standing there laughing at her. I felt an immediate pull to Bella concerned if she was alright. But before I could even take a step towards her, she got up and stood toe to toe with Tanya.

She had a wild and fierce look in her eyes that made me shudder just to look into them. Her whole body was rigid and her fists were clenching so hard her hands were turning white. She was beyond pissed and I almost felt bad for Tanya that she was going to be on the receiving end of Bella's fury. Tanya didn't seem too fazed by it and she grinned at her evilly.

"Oh Bella, you look so pathetic I almost feel sorry for you but you need to know your role. I will personally see to it that you become a social outcast. You really made a mistake when you said those things to me at Eddie's house the other day. Realize one thing, he is mine! Don't think I haven't noticed you clinging onto him all damn day. I mean needy much! Once I heard my Eddie yell at you just a few minutes ago I figured he finally had enough of his mousy companion for one day. Why don't you go for someone that is more your league. There is no way you are good enough for him. Let this be a warning to you."

She crossed her arms over her chest and smiled smugly with her friends snickering at her side. Bella gave her a creepy smile and before I could blink, she lifted her arm and all I heard was a loud crack. I then heard Tanya's screams and the thud as she hit the floor clutching her jaw. Bella didn't stop there though. She got on top of her and started punching her repeatedly in the face while cursing in Italian. She was talking so fast that I couldn't understand a word of what she was saying. Our biology teacher Mr. Banner heard the commotion and came running out of the classroom. He quickly grabbed Bella and began to pry her off of Tanya. Tanya's apparent friends stood there in shock and did nothing. Maybe Tanya's friends weren't as loyal as she thought. I laughed internally at the thought. I was going to make it my mission to ensure Tanya was the social outcast and not Bella.

I approached Mr. Banner as he tried to hold Bella back as she was struggling within his grasp, trying to get back to Tanya. I saw Tanya curled into a little ball crying on the floor while her bitches tried to comfort her. I decided to make myself known. Tanya noticed me at right away and shot off the floor running to me.

"Eddie! That bitch is psycho! She just fucking came up to me in the halls and started punching me. What the fuck is her problem?"

I smirked sarcastically at her and resisted the urge to roll my eyes at her lame lie. Sometimes I think Tanya's wheels are turning, but the hamster is dead.

"Are you seriously kidding me Tanya. I saw and heard the whole fucking thing!" I came right up to her and whispered harshly in her ear. "You may be queen bee right now, but one thing I can guarantee is that you won't be for long." The look on her face was priceless. She knew that I had the power to end her reign of terror in this school. I never had before because she never gave me a reason and to be honest, it was sometimes entertaining to watch her and her friends in action. It made coming to school a bit more bearable. But now that she is out to hurt Bella, my protective nature came shining through and Tanya will have to suffer the consequences, more than she already has. Bella really did make her promise on messing up her clown face. Although I will never admit it to Bella, she made me proud, and a little horny.

_**Who are you kidding...you are as hard as a steel rod right now.**_

Mr. Banner escorted Bella and Tanya to the principals office. I followed, mostly because I wanted to make sure Bella was ok and to drive her home, considering she will most likely be suspended for this shit. They don't tolerate violence in this school very well. Mr. Banner told me to get back to class and I explained that I was a witness and that I am not going anywhere until I spoke to the principal myself. Banner backed off immediately. I intimidated the hell out of him, mostly because everyone knew to stay on my good side because of my family. People may not be able to confirm that we were a mafia family, but they were mostly too scared to find out.

We were all sitting in the front office, waiting for our principal, Mr. Johnson to arrive. Bella was on one side of the office and Tanya was on the other. Bella was still pissed, her fists still clenching and unclenching, body as rigid and tense as a post, and she had a deadly look in her eyes. I think Tanya was very lucky to have Banner split up the fight, otherwise Bella would have inflicted way more damage than she did. Tanya looked pathetic sniffling and curled up in her chair. I saw right through that shit though; she was playing the victim so Bella would get in more trouble than what she was. I sat in the empty seat beside Bella and asked her if she was alright. She sneered at me.

"What is it to you Edward? A few minutes ago you were screaming at me like I was some inconvenience in your precious life and now all of a sudden you care about whether I am alright. That bitch didn't lay a finger on me. Why don't you go and see if your girlfriend is ok? I really hope I left scars."

"First of all, she is not my girlfriend. Second of all I couldn't give two shits about whether she is ok." I heard a gasp and looked over to see Tanya looking at me wide eyed.

_**Did she really think I cared about her like that?**_

Just then Mr. Johnson came strolling into the office. He looked at all of us with a frown.

"What is going on in here? What happened Mr. Banner?"

Mr. Banner went on explaining what he witnessed and Mr. Johnson told all of us to step into his office. He looked at Tanya and sighed taking in the damage that Bella inflicted on her face. She looked like shit. Her lip was swollen and busted up, she had 2 black eyes and a bit gash on her forehead. He turned to Tanya and asked her what happened.

"I was going down the hall with my friends to class and Bella stepped in front of me in the hall blocking my way. I asked her what her problem was and she just started hitting me. It was horrible. I think she may have been jealous of mine and Eddie's relationship. She once threatened me at his house when I first met her."

I rolled my eyes and barked out a laugh. Mr. Johnson shot a glare at me. "Mr. Cullen, care to explain what is so funny about this situation?"

"The funny thing about this situation Mr. Johnson is that Tanya is full of shit. I saw the whole thing and can tell you what really happened." Mr. Johnson nodded and motioned with his hands at me to continue.

"Well Bella here was on her way to class and Tanya, Kate and Irina came up to her and pushed her and her books onto the floor. When Bella got up Tanya spewed out a bunch of bullshit in her face and well Bella defended herself. Tanya started the whole thing. I think she is delusional. She seems to think that we have some sort of romantic relationship but the truth is that I can barely stand her. I mean she is borderline stalking me already! She needs some serious help."

Bella snickered beside me and I sighed in relief. Maybe she will forgive me for my outburst earlier by helping her out of this situation.

_**One can dream Cullen.**_

Mr. Johnson looked at Bella and asked her to confirm that what I said was true. She nodded at him and crossed her arms across her chest allowing me quite the view of her cleavage. I reluctantly pulled away realizing it was highly inappropriate to get a chubby in the principals office.

After a few moments Mr. Johnson looked at all of us and began his speech.

"Well you know school policy has zero tolerance for violence. Tanya you being on school council confirms that you know this already. Pushing Bella in the hallway and instigating the fight will not go unpunished. You are hereby suspended for 1 week and I will be calling your parents. Going forward, you are to stay away from Edward and Bella while on school property. If I here of any more incidents your punishment will be more severe.

Now Bella I realize that you are new to this school, and well to this country, however I cannot let what you did to Tanya go unpunished. Considering this is your first offense, you are hereby suspended for the rest of the day today and will serve detention for the rest of this week. I will be calling the Cullens to inform them of what transpired today. Edward you will be excused for the rest of the day so you can take Bella home. You two may go now. Tanya you may wait in the front office until your parents arrive."

I slowly got up with Bella and walked out of his office smirking at a glaring Tanya on my way.

The ride home was quiet at best. You could really cut the tension with a fucking knife. I wasn't even sure what to say. The last time I tried to talk to her she bitched me out. Not that I didn't deserve it but did she not fucking realize I am trying to make things right? I decided that I should go ahead with my earlier plans and apologize, especially since we have to go face my parents when we get home.

"Bella, I am sorry for what I said to you earlier right after lunch. I was mad and well I tend to shoot my mouth off and say things I don't mean. I was just frustrated with you because you kept trying to avoid me and it was making me fail in keeping my promise to my father and to Emmett.

Look I don't know what has happened to you while you were in Italy, but do know that I am a great gate keeper of secrets and if you ever need to talk, just know I will listen and take the information to the grave. Alright? Are we cool?"

Bella sat extremely tense with a blank look on her face. After a few minutes of really uncomfortable silence she sighed and turned to me.

"Alright Edward, I understand why you would be frustrated that I was avoiding you as much as I could at school. One thing you need to realize is that I am a very independent person living with an overprotective family of boys. I don't agree with needing protection at school. I can hold my own and being as stubborn as I am, I rebelled against your efforts. But I now realize that it isn't your fault that you got assigned to look after me...and I apologize if that is making your life more difficult. Please realize that this is not an attack on you personally, I just hate being under someone's thumb. So I accept your apology for freaking on me, and I am sorry for making this harder for both of us."

I was a little taken aback by what she said. I never thought in a million years that she would apologize to me. I am beginning to understand that she tends to act on emotions just like I do. We were more alike than what I was willing to admit.

"Don't worry about it Bella. Lets just say we were both acted stupidly and leave it at that. Please just realize that I won't stop looking out for you at school, but I will try my best to respect your independence and not try and overwhelm you. Ok?"

She smiled and nodded at me just as we pulled up to the house. I quickly shut off the car and we got out of the car and went into the house to look at a frowning Esme.

"Edward, what happened? The school just called me and said that there was a fight at school between Bella and Tanya."

"Yes mom there was a fight. Tanya started it and pushed Bella and said some pretty harsh things to her. Bella was just defending herself. Don't worry I took care of it and she is just suspended for today, but she has detention for the rest of the week."

Esme looked at Bella apologetically. "I am sorry dear. I don't really condone violence but I can't stand that Tanya girl and I am sure you were justified in your actions. Why don't you guys come to the kitchen and have some of the biscotti I just made for tonight. Carlisle won't be home from the hospital until later but I am sure he will want to talk to you two."

Emmett came banging on my door after they all got back from school, no doubt ready to kick my ass for Bella being in a fight today. As I opened the door and he came barging in and shoved me against the wall.

"I fucking told you that watching over Bella was not something to take lightly. Not only did you neglect your fucking duties, Bella is now suspended and has detention! What the fuck happened man! Why didn't you stop her?"

I couldn't exactly tell him that the sight of Bella kicking Tanya's ass aroused me to the point of pain so I decided to lie to him. I will have to talk to Bella later and beg her to not to rat me out.

"Look Emmett I was watching her. I just went to take a piss and when I came back shit had hit the fan. Tanya started the shit and I helped get Bella out of a week's suspension. I am not neglecting my fucking responsibility so I would appreciate it if you would just calm down."

He pondered my excuse for a few minutes, watching and analyzing me trying to figure out if I was lying or not. I think I had convinced him because he finally sighed and flopped onto my couch.

"You wanna play Gears of War 2?"

The rest of the night was pretty uneventful but I still hadn't had a chance to talk to Bella. She was whisked away by Alice and Rosalie for the whole fucking night and I was growing impatient. However, once dinner was over I was called into my dad's office for a "meeting". I hardly got to sit down before he pounced on me.

"Edward, I need you to realize that the need to protect Bella at all times is extremely important. She can't be drawing that much attention to herself and gaining enemies. I understand that Tanya is hard to deal with, but you need to diffuse the situation. Make her back off. Bella doesn't need unnecessary attention right now. We are trying to keep her hidden and we can't afford to make even the slightest mistake. Do you understand son?"

"Yes dad I understand. I will talk to Tanya and get her to back off. That will be the easy part. How much danger is she really in dad? I think I have a right to know considering I am assigned as her fucking bodyguard! She isn't making it easy on me either. She is driving me crazy with her "I am independent and don't need you" shit. What the fuck am I supposed to do?"

My dad laughed at me and I resisted the urge to punch a hole in the wall.

"She is a pistol isn't she? She takes after her father that way. What I would suggest is not hovering over her but watching her from a distance. Let her think that you are giving her space but always have her in your peripherals. As for the danger she is in, all will be revealed to you soon but I can't divulge that information right now until we have our plan of action finalized."

"So basically I have to stalk her and not know why!" He was really starting to piss me off.

He narrowed his eyes at me and studied me for a few moments. It was unnerving.

"Look son, whatever complex you are having over Bella you will need to get over. You do realize that she is Charles Swan's only daughter right? If anything happens to her because you decide that it isn't fair or right for you will only result in the most dire of consequences. Even I can't save you from that fate if you just neglect your responsibilities."

"For fuck sakes! I am not going to "neglect" my responsibilities with Bella. I was just curious on what is going on. If you want me to be a part of this world dad you need to keep me in the loop. How am I going to succeed if you don't trust me!"

"Trust is to be earned Edward and frankly you have a long way to go before I grant it to you. Now I need to make a phone call so I will talk to you tomorrow ok?"

"Yea whatever, goodnight"

I may have stormed out of the room like a 2 year old stomping my feet the whole time.

Just as I was about to go to my room I overheard Emmett and Bella talking on the balcony. I was going to just get out of my clothes and go to bed, but the temptation of finding out more information on the fucked up situation I have now been sucked into was too much. I crept over to the balcony door and quietly opened the screen door a crack.

"_Emmett what did dad say? I swear to god you can't keep shit from me! This is my life and I think that I should be apart of what you and dad decide in regards to it. Just fucking tell me!"_

My heart clenched and stomach dropped when I saw Bella's face blanch when she heard what Emmett had said.

"_We have reason to believe that James may know where you are."_

Who the fuck is James?

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	8. Chapter 6 Hard Memories

**Thank you so much for the reviews! I feel like a broken record, however, with apologizing for how long this took to get out. I don't have a beta and I keep editing my own chapters which can be hard. RL keeps kicking my ass right now and I am trying to balance it out. Anyways I will shut up so you can finally read the next chapter that you have all been patiently waiting for.**

BPOV

I must have stood there frozen like a statue for what seemed like hours when it was only mere seconds. My heart was beating like a jackhammer and my head felt light. My breathing was coming out in short spurts and I knew I was going to have a panic attack. Memories that I have been trying to suppress were pulling me into the darkness and I felt my body starting to sway and move without control. My body started falling down to the ground and I was powerless to stop it. The last thing I remember was Emmett screaming and a voice yelling in the distance that I could not figure out. I was drowning in the darkness of my past and then all became black.

_July 15, 2008_

_My mother was driving me insane. My birthday was over 2 months away and yet she keeps hounding me on what I want to plan for this year. She must have sent me literally 10 texts messages in the last 2 hours asking me when I was going to be home so we could start planning. She got way more excited about my birthday than I ever did. I hate pretending that I am enjoying myself when really I just want to be by myself or with my boyfriend James._

_I loved James so much. He was such a gentleman and the best part was that my father approved of the relationship. This pissed my mom off to no end considering she couldn't stand him. I kept asking her what James ever did to her but she would just simply look at me and plead with me that it was just a bad feeling that she had and that I was too young to date anyways. I told her that she started dating dad when she was 13 so I didn't see what the big deal was. It wasn't like I was having sex with him or anything._

_James was 17 which is a bit older than me but no different than the age difference from my mom and dad. He was always so sweet to me and he never pressured me into doing anything I didn't want to. Not like I was locking up my chastity belt though, as he was my first kiss, make out partner, and the first dick I had ever seen or touched. _

_I met James at a family gathering at my Uncle Phil's house. My dad and Uncle Phil had been estranged for many years. My Uncle Phil was adopted and got into some shit when he was younger and was shipped away for school. My dad isn't a man of many words so I never really got the full story there. All I know is that they hadn't seen each other for like 15 years or something until they met up this past Christmas and decided to get everyone together for a family gathering. James was my Uncle Phil's godson and he was there participating in the festivities. Phil introduced us and we hit it off right away. There wasn't many people my age there so we just kept to ourselves and talked most of the night. I was smitten almost instantly. He asked for my number and we had been inseparable since. _

_When I had finally gotten home I went to look for my mother, just wanting to get this dreaded planning over with before James came over later. It was our 4 month anniversary today and I had something special planned. I looked all over the house and couldn't figure out where the hell she was. As I was about to give up and go to my room to get ready for tonight, I heard a small whimper coming from the guest room down the hall. Curiously I went over to the room and put my ear to the door, wondering who the hell was in there and what they were doing. What I heard made me start to panic._

_It sounded like my mom whimpering and 2 male voices that were grunting and moaning simultaneously. Immediately I was concerned and tried to open the door. It was locked. Worried about my mom I started banging down the door yelling at someone to open up. The room grew quiet right away and I heard a bunch of muffled voices and bustling around. Finally after what seemed like hours, the door finally opened and I felt sick when I got to see the faces that had come out of the room wearing no shirts. _

_Uncle Phil and James._

_I vaguely remember screaming and crying in my fit of rage. I called my mom every name I could think of, the betrayal feeling so raw and hurtful, making me keel over in the pain. She was crying and saying "my sweet Bella, I am so sorry" and I think I may have spit in her face; I couldn't be sure, it all happened so fast. I made my way to the bathroom and threw up repeatedly until I had nothing left and passed out. I remembered waking up in my bed, with my uncle leering over me. I had never felt so scared in my life. Then the words he said changed my life into a nightmare..._

"Bella...Bella...damn it Emmett she isn't waking up! Go get Carlisle!" Edward's voice sounded so clear yet so far off in the distance as he barked out orders to my brother. I felt like I was having an out of body experience; I was floating away and I couldn't stop it. After what seemed like seconds the voices started getting louder. Suddenly I felt a piercing in my head that was so painful it made me want to cry out. I tried to move but felt an incredible weight that kept me paralyzed. All I could do was sit there and endure the pain. After a few moments, I started feeling sweet relief as the initial piercing in my head subsided, however it was replaced by a pound and throb which almost made me wish for the blackness to take me again.

"I think she is coming back to us...I saw her eyes flutter" Alice cried and I tried to smile. She really was such a caring person. I finally felt like I could move again and I tried to open my eyes. Slowly my eyelids started to open and everything looked blurry and unfocused. I couldn't figure out what the hell I was looking at. As my vision started to clear, the one thing that I did notice was the most beautiful green eyes staring right at my side. .

_**So beautiful**_

I realized then that I was staring at Edward, and he was chuckling and looking very relieved. Suddenly it dawned on me that I may have said that out loud.

_**Shit I think my brain filter stopped working.**_

"Yeah it did" he chuckled and I was completely mortified. I blushed and looked away, completely embarrassed that I just called Edward beautiful out loud. I felt his fingers as he gently placed them under my chin and turned my head to him. The feeling made my stomach flutter and my heart pound furiously. He gave me the most heartbreaking smile that made his eyes sparkle. I thought I must have looked like a tomato to him and everyone else around me but I couldn't bring myself to turn away. My brother decided to ruin the moment by going all brother bear on me by pushing Edward away and hover over me. Edward did not look happy.

"Fuck Emmett, you could have just asked me to fucking move!" Edward picked himself up from where my brother pushed him and stormed over to the lounge chair, throwing himself onto it pulling out a smoke and lighting it. My brother completely ignored him and started assessing me for injuries. I thought I almost saw tears forming in his eyes as he checked to see if I was ok. Then when he caught my questioning look, he put his mask back on, cleared his throat and pulled away from me letting Carlisle assess me. I closed my eyes and sighed, relishing in the fact that even though it was only for a few seconds, I got a glimpse of the brother I lost so long ago.

Once Carlisle assessed me and deemed me ok enough to get up off the balcony floor and back into my bed I was feeling quite irritated with myself. I hated not being in control and falling weak like that. There isn't much that can tear me down, but just the thought of James knowing where I was made me want to curl up into a ball and cry like a fucking baby. And that pissed me off.

Carlisle instructed Alice to keep me awake since I had a mild concussion from where I fell. We both got out of going to school the next day and that didn't really sit right with me. After that incident with Tanya, being away from school will most likely make me look like I was a coward. Even though she won't be in school for a week her minions would be there and I didn't even want to think of the rumours and stories they were going to come up with. I mean it isn't like I cared what people thought, especially those bitches, but I don't need any unwanted attention coming my way, especially knowing that James may know where I am. Emmett doesn't know anything about the story of James and my mom, however, I don't think I will be safe in Forks anymore and we may need to leave. My problem was convincing Emmett that we had to leave. For some reason, the thought of leaving Forks made my stomach turn and I didn't understand why.

Alice did a great job at distracting me. We played Wii and watched several movies to help keep me awake. I coerced Alice into watching a few Halloween movies, using the excuse that I would fall asleep if it were any other kind of genre and by the middle of the first movie I was laughing hysterically at her when she was clutched to me and jumped out of her skin every time Michael Myers came onto the screen. She hated scary movies and didn't think it was at all funny that I was laughing at her expense. She decided that I owed her a shopping and makeover day to make up for it. I stopped laughing after that.

Finally after mid afternoon the next day, Carlisle decided that I was ok to get some rest. I was eternally grateful for that fact. Alice only made it until like 6 in the morning and I was running out of things to do to keep me awake. I all but collapsed on my bed and fell asleep instantly.

I was awoken at around seven by Esme, letting me know that dinner was ready and that I shouldn't sleep the evening away or I would screw up my sleeping schedule. I groaned and begged for more time but she insisted and told me that I could get more rest in a couple of hours. I huffed and dragged myself out of bed, throwing some clothes on and followed her down the stairs, not caring at all how I looked. All I wanted was to go to sleep and forget everything that happened hours prior.

After I tried very unsuccessfully to eat dinner, every thought I had was about how to keep James away from me. The gut feeling of panic was trying to consume me and it seemed like I was looking over my shoulder everywhere I went. I was overwhelmed with the feeling of being watched and I jumped over every little thing. No one seemed to notice but Edward. He kept looking at me intensely, trying to analyze and figure me out. His eyes bore into me and that made me feel more panicked in case he figured something out. No one can know the truth, the consequences were too dire if they were revealed.

Emmett was finally able to corner me alone just as I was trying to leave the kitchen after dinner. I knew he wanted to know about my reaction when he spoke of James. He doesn't understand anything that happened back in Italy except that it was a bad break up. Even back then when he found out that James broke my heart, I had to get both Laurent and Marcus to restrain him. He was so protective over me and that was one of the many reasons why I couldn't tell him anything. The last thing I needed was my brother getting killed by some psychopath trying to protect someone who doesn't deserve it anyways. My silent suffering was my penance for what happened to our mother. Plus if Emmett found out he would disown me and because I am such a selfish person, I couldn't let that happen. I would carry this burden as long as I had to. Somehow I needed to convince him that it wasn't safe for me to stay here in Forks if James knew where I was. To be honest, I wasn't sure how safe Emmett would be either. I had to do everything in my power to ensure that another family member doesn't die because of me.

"Il Bella possiamo parlare per un minuto nella mia stanza? Ho voluto parlarle di ciò che è successo sul balcone."

"Actually Em, can we talk tomorrow? I am dead tired and really don't want to have a long conversation right now."

He narrowed his eyes at me and assessed whether I was trying to avoid him or not. I wasn't really lying to him, I was dead tired. I think he noticed that too as his face softened a bit.

"Alright Bella, but we are talking about this after school tomorrow."

I nodded and he pulled me in for a quick hug. He kissed my forehead and wished me a goodnight. I was so relieved I had successfully postponed this conversation and bought myself time to come up with a story to tell him. I had to think of a reason to get the hell out of here before everyone was in danger. I wasn't out of the woods yet though, as Alice and Rosalie decided to drag me into Alice's room as soon as they saw me try and escape into my room.

"Ok what the hell happened? Who the hell is James and what the fuck did he do to you?" Rosalie hissed at me the second I got into the room. I was shocked at the fierceness in her voice. She almost seemed mad that I blacked out. My pride reared its ugly head and I felt compelled to put Rose in her fucking place. How dare she speak to me like that.

"I don't think it is any of your fucking business who James is. I am not sure where your hostility is coming from but I don't fucking appreciate it at all. You can't just drag me in here and intimidate me into talking to you. If I wanted you to know I would have told you. Just back the hell off Rose if you know what is good for you."

"You know what Bella fuck you! There is something going on around here and I intend to find out what it is. There has got to be more of a reason of just studying abroad for why you are here. I am not an idiot and frankly, it is insulting that you think I am just going to roll over and pretend that I am not bothered with your secrecy. If you won't tell me then I will talk to Emmett, or better yet my father and find out your dirty little secret."

I really didn't fucking need this right now. Between having to convince Emmett to leave Forks, without revealing too much information about James, and now having to deter Rose into finding out the reason why we are even here in the first place, is making me want to hyperventilate. It really didn't matter to me if she knew why I was there, and it already bothered me that they didn't know the truth while everyone else in the house did. I could understand where she was coming from, and respect her for speaking her mind to me about it.

"Fine Rose, if you want to know about me and my brother and why we are here, you need to talk to your father. I am not at liberty to discuss anything as I have been instructed not to. I understand where you are coming from and I would probably react the same way. Just trust me and talk to your father alright?" I then proceeded to leave to go to my room before she had to ruin the moment again.

"What about James?"

I froze at the door and slowly turned to look at her. Alice was sitting on her bed, her face sad and nervous, I felt bad that she was in the middle of this. Then when I looked at Rose my blood boiled. She looked almost smug, like she won in her intimidation tactics with me. That bitch has a lot to learn if she thinks she that will fly with me.

"That is none of your fucking business and if you were such a smart girl Rosalie, you would stop pushing because in case you hadn't noticed, I push back" I spat at her and stormed out of the room, slamming the door in the process.

When I finally got to my room it was about ten pm and I was restless. I went through with my night routine and after an internal debate, decided to have a small hoot. I packed a bowl in my one hitter cigarette pipe, being too lazy to roll a joint and concerned that maybe having too much weed would make my paranoia worse, I stepped onto the balcony to light it up noticing that I was not alone.

Edward was casually sitting on his lounge chair smoking a cigarette. I was beginning to notice that he does this every evening as well. I nodded to him and leaned on the balcony about to take a hit.

"Do you think it would be wise for you to smoke that right now considering you hit your head 24 hours ago?"

I turned to look at him, trying to find the sarcasm in his eyes from what he had said. His eyes looked very sincere so I decided to not get upset with him trying to tell me what to do. My feelings were still raw with what happened between me and Rose and I didn't want to take it out on him.

_**God I can be such a controlling bitch sometimes...**_

"Ya I am just having a hoot or two, I need it to relax enough to fall asleep. I will be fine, it isn't like I haven't hurt my head before. I have had a love hate relationship with gravity since I was 8. But thanks for asking." I started chuckling lightly remembering all of the "incidents" I have had with my lack of coordination.

After studying me for a moment, Edward smiled and nodded at me and proceeded to run his hands through his unruly hair. I just stood there and watched him and those long fingers working their way into his cooper locks.

_**God his hair is so fucking hot...**_

"See something you like?"

It was then that I got caught once again fucking ogling him. I blushed and cleared my throat, turning away from him and lighting my hoot. After I exhaled I started to feel the backs of my hairs stand up and that fluttering feeling in my stomach. All of a sudden I heard his velvety voice in my ear.

"Just for the record, I think you are beautiful too." My breath hitched and goosebumps started covering my whole body. By the time I had turned around to look at him, he had retreated back into his own room, closing the sliding door behind him.

Once I was done on the balcony, I stripped myself down to my boy shorts and fell onto the bed, and for once in my life instead of dreaming of blood and violence, I was dreaming of green eyes and copper hair.

**I had to throw in a special moment between Bella and Edward. These two still have a long way to go but they will form some kind of kinship over the next few chapters. Let me know what you think!**

_Il Bella possiamo parlare per un minuto nella mia stanza? Ho voluto parlarle di ciò che è successo sul balcone._ - Bella can we talk for a minute in my room? I wanted to talk to you about what happened on the balcony.


End file.
